zodiac protectors
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: What happened if there was an assassination group after the Sohma family? And there was anoth zodiac family that took care of them? This story tells about Sakura and Haruka, twin sisters that are part of that family, protect Kyo and Yuki... What will happen on their wild ride to protect them?
1. Chapter 1

Another Zodiac family?

Tohru was happy with the three boys, after Kyo turned into a mindless cat creature, she seemed to be getting happier. She knew every single member of the Sohma family and most of them were pretty nice.

* * *

Haruka Sensoshi was waiting for her twin sister Sakura, who was still getting ready.

"Are you almost ready?" Haruka asked.

"Be patient cat..." Her sister said. "Tada!" She stepped out wearing their new school's uniform. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah..." Haruka grabbed her bag. "Let's go..."

"Uh, Haruka?"

"Hm?"

"Your tail and ears are sticking out again..." Haruka sighed and calmed herself, making the tail and ears disappear.

Starting the new school, Haruka was anxious... With all the guys that are there and that try to pull a move on her, she suddenly got nervous.

"Haru, no worries..." Her sister smiled at her.

"I know..." She sighed again.

"Stop sighing!"

When they got to school, they heard yelling. "Prepare to lose carrot top!" Sakura walked over to the group as she stayed back.

"Haruka! Come over here!" Haruka hesitated but walked over anyway. "They are playing rich man, poor man"

"Cool" That was one Haruka's favorite games. "You don't want to do that..." Haruka said to the orange haired guy.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the orange haired spun to face her.

"I'm just saying..." Haruka shrugged.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone looked at a guy who ran into the room, he slipped on a rag, heading towards Sakura.

"Saku!" Haruka went to sister mood, her leg acting on it's own as she kicked the guy away.

"Haru..." Sakura looked at her sister. "Thanks..."

"No problemo... I can't have that guy hugging you if you didn't want it..." She gave her sister a wink.

"'kay..."

Then Haruka heard a meow, she froze. "A storm is coming... Good thing I brought my umbrella" And she walked to her own class.

* * *

After school, Sakura took a detour to the Sohma's house, it was her turn on watch... She hid in the bushes of the backyard, but her friends, the rats, were scattered throughout the outside of the house.

"You know, you didn't have to come..." It was Haruka, her sister.

"You work too hard sis, keep it up and you might get sick..." Sakura turned to her sister, she had a cat on the top of her head, it meowed softly.

They saw the backdoor open and Tohru stepped out.

"They don't know anthing about the second family... or the assassins" Haruka reminded her sister. "Let's keep it that way..."

"Oh, Kyo are you going out?" The girl looked at the orange haired boy who just stepped out.

"Yeah, I have some things to do..." And he started for the front door.

"Yuki and Kyo are the main targets, we know that for sure..." Haruka said.

"But they may go after the other two..." Sakura pointed out.

"I know" Haruka said. "That's why we have the cats and the rats around the house, now if you'd excuse me, I gotta go stalk catboy..." And Sakura watched her sister leave.

After a while, there was a squeak and Sakura rushed over.

"what is it?" She asked the rat.

It squeaked twice.

"Are you sure?" The rat looked into her eyes. "Okay"

Sakura took off on the east where the rat came from. The rat was right, an assassin was there. But she killed him easily.

* * *

Yuki pulled open his bedroom door open and put his backpack by the door. He saw a rat outside of his window but went about his business.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru was coming the opposite direction from where he was walking. "Your laundry is almost finished!" Yuki smiled at her.

"Thank you Ms. Honda" And he walked away.

He went to his garden, feeling good to get out of the house, but he felt someone. or something watching him, it put him in an uneasy state.

"Yuki Sohma, transforms into the rat..." it was a voice he didn't recognize. "Your cuter in person then your picture shows..." The woman took steps out of the shadows and stared at the boy.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm the one that's going to be killing you tonight..." she pulled out a gun and a shot rang out, but it wasn't hers that made a sound. But the woman layed dead before Yuki.

Freaked out, he ran as fast as he could, to the house, more afraid to see if Tohru was alright. When he saw her cleaning dishes, he was relieved.

"Yuki, are you okay? You seem shaken..." Tohru looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Ms. Honda, thank you... Do you need any help?" He asked, gesturing to the sink.

"No thanks... but thanks anyway" Tohru said smiling. "I'm almost done..." She wiped one of the plates with the towel.

* * *

Haruka followed Kyo as part of her duty, even though she knew he was going on a simple walk, she still had to watch him. He stopped at multiple stores and Haruka stayed on pursuit. But at one point, she lost him, she started to panic a little, trying to find him in the different stores, but coming up empty handed scared her even more. but she ran into somebody as she turned a corner, scared that she'd hit the pavement, she closed her eyes. But she felt a hand grab her wrist. She was standing again when she opened her eyes, it was Kyo.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruka said in her sweetest voice.

"Gosh darn it! Stop playing games!" He pinned her to the wall. "Now look at me!" Which she did. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Haruka looked at Kyo then pushed him away.

"How dare you accuse me!" She spat. "Here I am trying to protect your neck, and you are mistreating me!"

"Tsk, tsk..." Said a male voice above them. "Ladies and gentlemen shouldn't fight" He jumped from the roof, landing on his two feet. Kyo stepped in front of Haruka.

"What do you want?" Kyo exclaimed.

"You!" The guy lunged, but a cat landed on his face, not wanting to let go. "Stupid cat!" He gripped the cat and threw it, both Kyo and Haruka got ticked, but it was Kyo who pulled the first punch.

Haruka watched in horror as the guy kicked Kyo's butt, and he was about shove a knife in his chest, when Haruka kicked the knife out of his hand and started to attack blow after blow until he ran off.

"Darn coward" She murmured, picking Kyo up and started to carry him to his house.

"Yuki was attacked as well" Sakura told Haruka later on.

"Figures..." Haruka glanced at the house. "We need to do something"

"Why not move in?" Sakura suggested.

"We can't do that" Haruka said.

"But they'll be safer.."

"True..."

* * *

Kyo woke up in his room, the sunlight seeping onto his bruises on the head. He sat up and noticed at cat was curled on his feet.

"What the heck?" He yelled, trying to get the cat off of him.

"Oh, you're up" Tohru came into the room.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Kyo said angrily.

"Shigure wants to talk to you" She said.

Kyo walked down the steps, the cat following him, but departed to one of the rooms when he reached Shigure's study.

"Darn cat" he muttered. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He sang.

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

"I need you to move into Yuki's room..." Shigure said.

"No way am I moving in with that darn rat!" Kyo yelled

"Yes you are, we have other visitors that'll be staying... and they are girls..."

"So, why can't they sleep in Thoru's room?" He steamed.

"There isn't enough room for all or them, Kyo, you'll just have to tolerate-"

"We could sleep in one of the living rooms" A girl that looked almost exactly like the girl that followed him stood in the doorway.

"Yes, I guess that'll work... You girls can have the front room, Kyo, would you get them some blankets?" Shigure told him.

"Get it yourself, you stupid dog" and he walked out of the room, knocking into somebody.

"Ouch!" The person fell on the floor,catching herself with her right hand.

"Watch it!" He yelled at her. He looked at the girl. "It's you!" The girl looked at him.

"It's you!" She mocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"It's not your business" She shrugged. The cat came back and meowed at both of them, Haruka bent down and picked it up.

"There you are Minori!" The girl hugged the cat.

"Hey guys!" Tohru ran over to them, tripping on a rag that was left on the floor.

_Oh shoot! _Tohru landed on the girl, there was a popping noise.

* * *

Haruka looked up at the shocked girl and the boy. She sighed, it was only a matter of time.

"What was that? Sakura, Shigure, and Yuki ran over to them. There were two cats on the floor. One, a real cat, and the other, Haruka.

Haruka's cat form was black, even though he hair was a brown color.

"Uh..." Tohru slid on Haruka's clothes and landed on Sakura, who turned into a rat. "I'm so-" she was about to say sorry when she realied she was holding only clothing.

"What?"

"Meow!" Minori stretched and put a paw on Haruka's shoulder.

"Thanks for the support Minori..." She sighed.

"Haruka, I think it's time..." Sakura jumped on Minori's back.

"Yes.." They went inside the room where the table was and Haruka and Sakura jumped on the table.

"So you guys are Sohmas?" Tohru asked.

"Not quite..." Sakura said.

"But you guys transform..."

**POP**

**POP **

All the guys covered there eyes, Shigure tried to sneak a peek but Kyo whacked him upside the head Sakura and Haruka ran out of the room and into Tohru's, who was waiting with shirts.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wear Yuki's or Kyo's none of my clothes would fit you" She said.

"What about OUR clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I saw how ripped they were so I'm going to sew them... You guys don't have your own clothes here yet and-"

"We get it..." Sakura said, grabbing Yuki's shirt and started to put it on.

"Thank you" Haruka grabbed Kyo's shirt and put it on.

"Oh, Haruka... your hurt!" Tohru pointed to the scrape on her knee.

"Nah, I'm good" And she left the room.

Kyo looked at Haruka with a scowl, she was wearing his shirt, she understood.

"But I thought you only transform when your under a great deal of stress or of the opposing sex..." Tohru said.

"In the Sohma family yes, but in our family, no..." Sakura sighed. "Haruka?"

"Right..." Haruka petted Minori's head. "You see, our family is much like the Sohma's, but..." Haruka searched for the right words. "We can transform at anytime practically, sometimes someone hugs us, we transform, sometimes not... As far as stress goes, it has to be when like there's a lot of qualities that play into it and you get the point." Haruka looked down at the cat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Minori is my cat, is it okay if he stays here as well?" Yuki's eyebrow twitched.

"It's staying outside!" Kyo grabbed the cat by the scruff of it's neck, Minori tried to fight but Kyo held him out at arms length.

As soon as the cat was outside, Kyo walked back in, seeing the cat back on Haruka's lap.

"What the heck?" He went to grab the cat, but it hid behind Haruka.

"I'm sorry Haruka, but there are no pets allowed in this house..." Shigure looked genuinley sorry.

"It's okay, he likes the outdoors better anyway. Haruka walked outside in the backyard with her cat in her arms. She put it down on the ground. "don't stray too far okay?" The cat purred and ran off.

* * *

After awhile when Sakura walked to the house with Haruka, she was relieved that she was going to be in her own clothes soon enough.

When they settled into the front living room, Sakura got up and started to walk down the hall, not realizing that Yuki was walking her way as well. they bumped into each other, they didn't transform, but Sakura lost her balance and fell, Yuki grabbed her before she hit the floor, she was soon tangled in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked

"Yes, thank you" Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.

She got back on her feet, her sister was giggling.

"What?"

"Yuki and Sakura sitting in a tee... K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Sakura hit her sister with a pillow, making her agitated and ears and a tail popped out.

"You are SO going to regret that!" And they started to have a pillow fight.

_Even though my sister and I seem to have grown worlds apart, we are still forever sisters... _

TBC...

* * *

Haruka: Thanks for reading!

Sakura: Yes thanks... Haru and catboy...

Haruka: don't you finish that sentence! *starts fighting with Sakura*

Kyo: What are you doing?

*curtains close*


	2. Tohru leaves

**Tohru leaves**

"You're leaving?" Sakura and Haruka watched Tohru pack.

"I have to..." She said. "I mean... I got this scholarship to go to a different school and it's far away from here! Don't worry I'm not going alone my two best friends are going with me and-" Haruka hugged Tohru, she didn't transform this time.

"Look, you do what you have to do, okay?" Haruka told her. "Don't worry about me and Sakura... We'll take care of the guys while you're gone okay?"

"Oh... Thank you.. Now I have to tell Shigure and Yuki and Kyo..." She sighed.

"We'll be there to support you" Sakura said.

"You will? Oh thank you!"

"No problem Tohru..." Sakura smiled an easy smile.

So, at dinner time, as Haruka was putting cat food out on the porch, she heard yelling, she sighed, she knew it was Kyo. She walked back in the room.

"Don't worry, Haruka and I are going to be stay here while she's gone..." Sakura smiled her princess-like smile.

"AND HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER?" Sakura looked down at her lap.

"Don't be mean" Haruka told Kyo. "I mean, after all, I did save your life" Haruka pointed out.

_It's weird... Even though Saku and I were going to stay here with three guys... It truly doesn't bother me..._

"I DON'T CARE!" And he ran out of the house, Haruka scratched her head.

"Man, he sure is fussy..." Haruka said. She looked at Yuki, he walked out of the room depressed.

* * *

Sakura looked at her sister and then the door Yuki exited through. They both looked at each other, Sakura went after Yuki, Haruka after Kyo.

Sakura knew Yuki was going to take the news pretty hard, after all, it was her rats instinct. As she climbed the steps to his room, she heard crying.

_Maybe harder then I thought... _Sakura thought as she reached the door and started to knock softly.

"Come in..." Yet, his voice seemed smooth, like he hadn't been crying at all.

Sakura opened the door softly. "I'm sorry to impose..." She said.

"No it's quite alright..." He said.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He pulled a good fake smile.

"Because you care about her, and not being with her makes you squirm..." Sakura said, sitting down next to hm on his bed. Yuki looked at her shocked, Sakura sighed.

"I don't think you got the right idea-"

"Save it Yuki" She put her face inches away from his. "I know you better then you think..."

Sakura then got up and left his room, Tohru was standing in front of her door.

"Are you alright?" Sakura walked up to her.

"I'm seem to put a lot of trouble onto everyone's shoulders..." Tohru said.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura said. "Sure, they'll miss you! But Haruka and I got them covered..."

_Where is Haruka anyway? _

"It's just... I'm going to miss them..." Tohru started to cry.

"I know... But I promise, even if I have to drag them there, we will come and visit you!" Tohru smiled.

"Thank you..." She said.

"Now, let me help you pack..." Sakura helped Tohru pack, still feeling confused about Yuki.

_I wonder if he'll actually be okay..._Sakura sighed.

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked. "I'm not making you work too hard am I?" She started to ramble on.

"Tohru, I'm fine!" Sakura said happily. "I was just thinking..."

"What were you thinking of?" Tohru asked. "Oh! I don't mean to push that's-"

"Tohru..." Sakura put her hands on her shoulders. "You trust me... don't you?"

* * *

Haruka carried Minori with her as she went to look for Kyo. He wasn't in his regular sulking area, the roof, so she kept looking.

"I could use a little help Minori..." Haruka said to her cat. Minori looked at her and pointed a paw straight, and there he was, sulking in a clearing. Haruka put Minori down, and went to Kyo, he was staring at the sky.

"Kyo?" Haruka was cautious, she knew how Kyo got when he got angry.

"What?" He was annoyed.

"I know it's hard to talk about your feelings and all-"

"Who said that?" He wasn't looking at her at all.

"Okay.. Wel, how do you feel of Tohru leaving?" Kyo looked at Haruka.

* * *

_Was she serious? Does she truly want to know how I felt? No Kyo, don't fool yourself..._

"Kyo?" He sat up.

"What does it matter anyway?" He finally huffed to her. "It's her decision..."

"I know... But..." She trailed off, looking at the ground. "What if it was Tohru asking this question?" Kyo looked at her in shock, then softened his look and looked at the ground. "You'd probably tell her to go, tell her that you'd be okay, but you would actually cry for her leaving for good..." Haruka told him.

"What do you know?" Kyo looked at the grass to his right, avoiding Haruka.

"I know a lot of things Kyo..." She walked to him and sat on her knees. "And I know how cats get when they try to hide their feeligs"

_She's.. so close... Her scent is quite relaxing... _Kyo felt his own heartbeat race, it usually only happened when he ws with Tohru... but...

"Kyo?" Haruka flicked his forehead, the feeling gone.

"Hey!" He yelled, touching the spot she had flicked.

"Hay is for horses" She said. "No offense to your relative" She sighed and looked at the sky. "She's leaving tomorrow you know..."

"What?" Kyo stood up.

"Yeah, you didn't realize that?" Haruka looked at Kyo.

"Darnit! Why didn't she tell us!" He ran off, Haruka followed.

* * *

Yuki was still depressed, he didn't want Tohru to leave, but it wasn't his decision. And he knew well, that if he told Tohru that he would miss her, she wouldn't go. but he also thought of Sakura, the girl with silver hair getting really close to his face. His heart raced when she did that, but he didn't know why.

So, when Tohru was about to leave the next day, Shigure knocked on his door.

"Yuki... Tohru's about to leave... Are you going to come say goodbye?"

He sighed and went over to the door, he was going to see her off with a smile.

So, he stood there, next to Sakura, saying bye to Tohru.

"Thanks Yuki..." Tohru said, grabbing the bag of Strawberries.

"Be careful okay?" Shigure said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" She smiled.

She left after saying goodbye one last time. Yuki went back to is rroom.

"Not so fast 'prince'!" He looked at the girl at the bottom steps.

"Don't call me that' He told her.

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Haruka and Sakura moved into Tohru's old room, the bed was put down thanks to Shigure... Haruka felt awkward, it was Tohru's room and she had just left.

"Would you stop being so formal!" Sakura yelled toYuki. Haruka sighed and looked out the window, she then realized something.

She opened her window and saw Kyo not too far away from it.

"Ky~o" She said in her best Shigure voice.

"What the h-" he cursed.

"Relax, it's only me... I see Minori has forgiven you?" Haruka looked at her cat, purring next to Kyo.

"Whatever..." He looked back at the sky, some clouds passed by overhead. Haruka crawled out the window and crawled next to him.

"It's beautful" She stared at the stars.

* * *

Kyo looked at the girl that was now sitting next to him, her eyes sparkled, just like the stars, he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Haruka asked him, suddenly becoming bashful. He stopped.

"Nothing..." He looked away.

"Haruka?" Kyo saw Sakura pop her head out of the window.

"Hm?" Haruka looked at her sister.

"Can I talk to you?" she glanced at Kyo. "Alone?"

"Yeah..." Haruka went to stand, but slipped, she was heading towards the ground.

_Shoot! _Kyo dived for her, making them both fall to the ground.

When Kyo opened his eyes, Haruka was in her cat form, she was on his chest.

Shigure, Yuki, and Sakura ran over to them.

"Are you alright Kyo?" Shigure asked, looking down on him.

"Haruka!" Sakura gently took the cat from his chest.

"what did you do? you stupid cat." Yuki asked him

"I didn't do anything!" Kyo yelled. "You wanna go?" He held up his fists.

"And how is that going to solve anything?" Yuki asked him.

"You tick me off..." And Kyo walked away.

* * *

Sakura put Haruka in her bed then looked at Yuki, who was standing in the doorway.

"My sister was lucky Kyo caught her..." She said to Yuki, pulling the blanket over the black cat until only her head was showing.

"For once that darn cat saved a life..." Yuki sighed.

"Oh, Sakura!" Shigure said in a singsong voice.

"What is it?" Sakura looked at him.

"Do you by any chance know how to cook? It's lunch time and I'm getting hungry..." shigure rubbed his stomach draumatically.

"Sure, no problem, Yuki, can you watch Haruka for me?" she looked at the boy.

"Yes, Ms. Sakura"

"Stop being formal Yuki, please, feel free to call me Sakura" She walked out of the room and went to th kitchen.

* * *

Haruka's eyes snaped open, she heard several meows outside. She sat up and kept the blanket clenched in her hand, pressing it against her chest.

"Haruka~ Are you awake yet?" Shigure opened the door. Haruka saw redness fill his cheeks. She grabbed a shoe that was next to her blamkets and threw it at him.

"Out!" She told him.

"But-"

**"OUT!" **Then the door shut. Haruka heard a thump noise and went to the closet. She took out the clothes she wore before he fell, she didn't want to dirty anymore of clothes. Then, she glanced out the window, trying to see if the cats were still out there, they weren't. But Minori was sleeping right outside.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard something sizzling and walked to the kitchen. Her sister was over a hot stove top, cooking.

"Mmm..." Haruka sniffed the air. "Salmon" She licked her lips like a cat would.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Sakura whacked Haruka's forehead. "It's not finished yet..."

Haruka walked to the refriderater and opened it. She grabbed the milk carton. it wasn't lactose intolerant.

"One of us needs to go to the store, sorry sis..."

"No problem, I'll go... I got nothing better to do..." Haruka shrugged and head to the door.

"I'll go with you..." Haruka looked at the purple haired boy.

"Okay" She said, slipping her shoes on.

_This'll be good, one less person for Saku to worry about... _Haruka thought.

* * *

Sakura needed at least two hours for the salmon to cook properly, so she sat at the dinning table, resting. Kyo strode in moments later, walking to the fridge and taking out the milk carton. He was about to put his lips to the opening side, he noticed Sakura glaring at him.

"WHAT?" He yelled at her.

"You were thinking of gettig a glass, weren't you?" Sakura asked.

"What do you care, it's just milk" He shrugged.

"Kyo, do you know how many people drink out of that, I have to use that for cooking as well!" She grabbed the carton from him.

"That's why we buy Kyo his own carton" Shigure said, walking into the room.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, yes.. I have to visit Akito..." He said.

"I'm coming with you" Sakura said, taking off her apron.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea..." Shigure said.

"Oh come on Shigure, he is someone important to your family right?"

"Important isn't even the right word" Kyo muttered. Sakura looked at him.

"What if Kyo went as well?" She suggested.

"That's a terrible idea!" Kyo spat.

"Please Kyo, Shigure..." She batted her eyelashes.

"I guess it'd be fine if Kyo goes" Shigure sighed after a moment. "But I warn you, he's not going to be the nicest person...'

"I figured as much" Sakura pulled her long suilver hair into a ponytail.

"Let's go..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. The tale of the markings

**the tale behind the marks**

Sakura sighed as the three of them waited for Akito to show his face, Sakura heard a lot of murmuring, Hatori, the man that sweetly invited them in, was probably telling him who came to visit him.

"Kyo, you finally come and visit..." Sakura assumed it to be Akito.

"Whatever" He told him.

"And Shigure... Who is this?" Akito gestured to Sakura.

"This is Sakura Sensoshi... one of the girls I told you about..." Shigure said.

"I see..." He kept staring at her, making Sakura uncomfortable. "Please, come with me" He held out his hand for her to grab. Sakura looked to Shigure, he nodded, but it looked like he was on the defensive side.

Sakura took the man's hand and he lead her out of the room, she saw him locking the door behind him. But, she followed him anyway as he pushed her into a room with a bed.

"What-" Before she could ask the question, Akito pinned her to the wall. He pulled her silver bangs and pressed her head against the wall. He kissed her lips roughly. Sakura started to cry as she realized what he was doing.

_Haruka... Please help!_ Sakura pleaded as she felt hands on bare skin of her stomach.

"You are beautiful" Akito whispered. He kissed her neck.

* * *

Haruka was about to pay for her milk when her sister sense tingled.

"A rat.." Yuki said, glancing out the glass door. Haruka looked too.

"Mimi..." She grabbed her milk and walked out of the store. The rat was squeaking frantically.

"The main Sohma house?" Yuki looked at the rat. "What?" Haruka looked at Yuki, confused.

"What's going on Yuki?" Haruka asked.

"Sakura is in danger..." Haruka dropped the milk.

"Take me there..." She told him.

"But-"

"Just take me" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay" He sighed.

They ran, Mimi on Yuki's shoulder.

"There!" Haruka ran through the gates, as it was wide open, and followed Mimi to where they were.

As shre ran past a door, she heard banging, she stopped and opened it to see Kyo and Shigure on the other side. Haruka looked at Yuki and then ran off again.

Haruka barged right into the room, not caring what was happening.

Sakura screamed, she was on the bed, blindfolded, she was only in her underwear.

"You sneaky little toad!" She punched Akito in the face and Yuki ran in, with Kyo and Shigure behind him. "Help Sakura!" Haruka yelled, pinning Akito the wall.

As they got Sakura to safety, Haruka threw him on the bed.

"I told you to stay away from her, Akito..." She snapped at him.

"That's no way to treat your superior" He told her.

"Pfft, superior? You are far from being MY superior, your just a person who thinks he can do anything just because he is head of a family... To me that's just a baby who hides behind whoever would protect him..." And she walked out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut.

"Haruka!" Her sister wrapped Haruka in her arms.

"Saku, are you alright?" Haruka looked into her sister's eyes. She wasfully clothed again.

"Yes, thanks to you..." Sakura hugged her again.

When they got home Haruka layed on the roof, looking at the sky as it darkened.

"Better make sure you don't fall off this time." It was Shigure.

"What about you, dogman?" Haruka said, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"I won't fall..." he sat next to her. "This is relaxing..." He said.

"Yeah, why are you out here?" Haruka asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" He simply said.

"That head of family of yours sure is a psycho..." Haruka said. "He hasn't changed at all." Haruka turned to the side, facing away from Shigure.

"You've met him before?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, a long time ago..." She said. "He tried to do the same thing... But at the time, my father was present and stopped him... Man, I miss him..."

"Akito?" Haruka looked at him.

"No dogbreath! My dad!" Haruka felt ters touch her eyelashes.

* * *

Sakura finished making the Salmon, she looked at the two empty spots where Shigure and Haruka's plates sat, untouched.

"What are taking those two so long?" Kyo asked impatiently. That's when Haruka walked in, Shigure was right behind.

"Sorry" Haruka said. "Let's eat!"

After dinner, Sakura climbed into a warm bath and started to think, What had just happened? But she knew she couldn't dewell on it, she had to move on.

After that was done, she went straight to bed, which Haruka was already in. But Sakura had a hard time falling asleep, she got up at around midnight to get some water. But when she entered the kitchen, Yuki was watching TV in the next room.

"You're still up?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" He said.

"Tohru?" She asked.

"Not quite..." Sakura looked at his calm expression.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Yuki looked at her.

"Are you alright, I mean, after Akito did that to you?" Yuki flat out asked her.

"It has no effect, to tell you the truth, I think it was harder on Haruka to see me suffer" Sakura confessed.

Sakura looked at the TV when she felt a hand on hers. she looked at Yuki. He touched her cheek, catching a fallen tear.

"It's eating you up inside, isn't it?" Yuki told her.

Sakura walked over to Yuki and hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

* * *

Haruka couldn't sleep, so she went out on the roof, she was free to cry there alone, all she wanted, no one was there to see...

She started to let the tears flow, letting her own vision blur. A cat then appeared in front of her. She looked at it.

"What is it?" She asked the cat.

It meowed three times and Haruka stood up.

"Thank you..." And ran into the woods.

After running for what seemed like forever, she saw the smoke.

_They are so close... _She quietly tipped toe to the edge of the trees where it split to reveal a campsite. three guys and a girl were sitting around a map.

"If we sneak in through here, they'll never suspect us" The girl said.

"I say we go through here" One of the guys said. (To save confusion, from this point on I'm going to call them Guy #1 Guy #2 and Guy #3)

Guy #3, who had an eyepatch, rubbed his chin. "We need to get them quickly" He finally spoke.

"No duh!" The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's do it" Guy #1 said, he was really scrawny.

* * *

Sakura was happy to have Yuki there to lean on, they were both rats, so it only made sense- _**thunk **_

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

_**Thump,thump, thump thump **_

"It sounds like it's coming from the roof" Sakura said.

The light in the kitchen and TV were suddenly cut off.

Sakura felt Yuki's arms around her, in a protective way, Yuki had no idea of the gun underneath the table.

**_Creak..._ **

"What the h-?" Sakura heard Kyo yell. "Who are you?"

**_Thump _**

_Kyo... _Sakura felt sweat run down her face. _Where's Haruka? _

Then, three men appeared in the doorway that lead to the hall.

"No one moves" One of them said (Guy #3).

A brully guy, who was all muscle, threw Kyo at their feet. (guy #1)

"Kyo!" Sakura bent down and looked at him, he wasn't hurt

_Must've been the pressure point... _Sakura looked at the guys. _I need Haruka! where is she? _Sakura fainted, her head hitting the table.

When she woke up, she was tied to a post, Yuki and Kyo were on buth sides of her. her head throbbed.

"What now?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"We have to get something to cut this rope..." Sakura guess the guys didn't notice that she was awake.

"Squeak!" It was Mimi.

"Mimi, chew the rope" Sakura whispered to the rat.

"So..." It was a woman's cold voice. "Who should die first today... The rat... or the cat? Hm... Or maybe the unimportant girl!" She lunged at Sakura

_**crack! **_

Sakura didn't even flinch as the woman was kicked in the face, her jaw breaking. Sakura felt the ropes loosen and fall onto her lap, she took this chance, along with Yuki and Kyo, to run.

But the three men from before stood in front of them.

"We'll take care of these three!" Kyo said, pulling up his fists.

'Yeah..." Yuki said.

Sakura watched them fight, each of the three guys hitting blow after blow, and Yuki and Kyo... Miss after miss... Then, it happened, that moment, Sakura wished Haruka didn't have a pet cat...

Minori jumped on one of the guys's backs, and started to scratch, but it didn't work, the guy instead took the cat and stabbed a dagger through him.

"MINORI!" All it took was one blow, one huge kick and the guy was knocked out. Then, Haruka turned to the two others, her anger rising.

"This is bad..." Sakura breathed. "Haruka, it's okay... Minori is in a better-"

"Shut up with that crud..." Her eyes flickered, they turned cat like, markings started to spread through out her body.

The two guys tried whacking Haruka, but they both failed miserably, she snapped both of their necks.

She then started to cool down, tears flowed into her eyes as she bent over Minori's dead cat body.

"Minori" She breathed. "Have a safe trip..."

* * *

The next morning, Yuki watched Haruka be a living zombie, she spent most of her time sitting next to the cat bowl on the porch, rubbing it in her fingers. But when they sat down for breakfast, it was time for answers.

"Who were they?" Yuki asked.

"Forget who they are, where did they come from?" Kyo asked.

"What exactly happened last night?" Shigure asked, completely confused.

Yuki looked at Sakura, who was sitting across from him, where Tohru usually sits. When he thought of Tohru, Sakura changed into her for a split second, then it was gone.

Sakura was staring at Haruka, who was hardly eating, Yuki thought it was probably the depression of losing Minori.

"Ms. Haruka, aren't you going to eat?" Yuki asked gently.

"I'm not hungry..." She said.

"EAT IT DARN IT!" Kyo yelled at her.

But Haruka shook her head.

"I'm going to go take a nap." And the girl left.

After breakfast, Yuki went on the roof, knowing Haruka would be there.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he sat next to her.

"More or less" She said, she was looking at the treetops.

"What are were those markings?" Yuki looked at her.

"Those markings are a stamp, a stamp on caging me... It happens when I get furious, like when Minori died last night, I was angry at the man, so I wanted to Kill him..." Yuki looked at Haruka as she was holding her knees.

"A stamp on caging you?" Yuki was confused.

Haruka nodded. "Yes... My dad was just like me, he was the cat in the family...He cursed both of us... But Sakura and I don't see it as one, we see it as an opprotunity to be someone else... Anyway, we call what I have a curse..."

Yuki didn't say a word, he wanted to hear the whole story.

"My sister and I are twins,yes... But they had to make a decision.. My parents... Which would have the rat? And the other... the cat..." Haruka closed her eyes. "At first, they wanted me to be the rat... But something changed... My sister became 'the perfect one' while I stood as a tomboy... At the age of three, my mom went against their original plans and said that I was to be the cat... Sakura the rat... No we weren't born with these gifts.." She added, reading Yuki's expression.

"But my dad left my mom and Sakura, taking me with him. He wanted me to live as a normal child... He didn't hide me from the world, even if I did transform, he would pretend to be a magician, and it trully worked... He told me to embrace the world, and I did... But one day, my dad went beserk, markings spread around his body, just like me...

"But of course, I never thought they would come after me next, and they did... They tried to put me under lock and key, but even then I showed signs of what my father had... I didn't even expect them to kill my father, seeing if that would help... But it only made it worse... Of course, mine had gotten out of hand... Once I even stayed in that form for a year... But it paralyzed me for six months... My mom took me in, but she hid me where I couldn't be found.. And then... someone killed her, and I was released... I had to decide between my sister or the group that had killed my mother, and, I later found out, my father."

"And you chose your sister?" Yuki guessed.

She nodded.

"Guys, can you come down a second?" Sakura poked her head out of the window.

"We'll be there in a minute" Yuki smiled at the girl.

"Okay..." And the silver haired girl disappeared from the window.

"Let's go..." Haruka sniffed, standing up.

"Right..." But Haruka stepped on a loose board.

"Haruka!" Yuki dived for her as she was falling from the roof.

**POP**

**TBC...**

* * *

Haruka: We are back!

Sakura: Sis.. Guess what!

Haruka: What?

Sakura: Kyo has a girlfriend!

Haruka: no way, no way, no way! Where's the camera?

Sakura: Tune in next time to see who it is!

H&S: Bye :)


	4. Kyo's girlfriend

**Kyo's girlfriend...**

"Yuki, are you okay?" Haruka sat up and looked down, it was Yuki's rat form. But this time, no one came out to check on them. "Yuki!" She gently picked him up, he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine Ms. uh-" He cringed in pain.

"Are you alright, do you need an ice pack? Oh, what do I do... wait..." Haruka thought for a second.

_Ugh! Deja'vu! What the heck? Last time when I fell with Kyo I was turned into my form... And now that iIfell with Yuki he transformed! this is confusing! _

**POP **

Haruka shield her eyes so Yuki can change.

"I'm sorry" Haruka told him.

"It's fine" He told her. "Should we go?" He gestured to the house.

"Yup!" And they walked inside.

"What is it-?" Haruka looked at the man sitting across from Shigure. "Who is this?"

"This is Hatori, he is the family doctor, and part of the family himself..." Shigure said.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Yuki, can you please leave the room?" Shigure asked the boy who stood next to Haruka.

"uh... Sure..." He walked out, Haruka sat down.

"Now, Kyo told me what happened last night and-"

_I'm going to get that darn cat!_

"I thought Hatori could look at you..."

"No way in heck..." Haruka stood.

"But he could find a cure for these markings and-"

"Both of you are going to die" Haruka said without realizing it, her tail and ears popped out again. "You listen to me Shigure, stay out of it"

Shigure stood and block Haruka from the door.

"You are getting checked by Hatori and that's it!" Shigure told her.

Haruka looked at Shigure.

"There is no cure for my curse, they've already checked" Haruka told him. "It got most of them killed Shigure, I don't want a next victim okay?" And that was it, Haruka left and went for Kyo.

* * *

Kyo was in his room doing his homework when the door opened.

"HEY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" He looked at Haruka, who had her hands clenched into fists.

"You told him?" She whispered.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you"

Haruka cleared her throat. "YOU TOLD HIM?" She yeled at him.

"What are you-" Then he realized Hatori was there. "HE MADE ME! HE WOULDN'T STOP POUTING!"

"Whatever, Kyo, just whatever!" Haruka ran out of the room, her head down.

Kyo rolled his eyes on her reaction.

_It was YOUR fault... _He thought.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her sister's back. "It's okay! Sh... Sh..." she felt so bad for her sister, Haruka hated doctors, especially ones that worked on Akito.

"You knew... You were there" Haruka looked at her sister.

"No, I didn't, it must've been after breakfast..." Haruka rubbed her eyes as her sister kept comforting her.

"Where is the mark now?" Haruka asked. Sakura lifted up her sister's shirt to reveal her back, it was throbbing but Sakura knew it didn't cause Haruka any pain, it happens when she goes on 'pre-cat mode' Sakura liked to call it. Sakura traced her finger along the throbbing, to get the mark to come out, it did. It was on Haruka's mid back. She started to rub it so Haruka could know where it was without words. "I see..." Haruka pulled her shirt down and moved her long hair back to the back.

Haruka stood and walked to the window.

"Don't fall" Sakura said.

"I can't make any promises" Her sister winked.

Sakura sighed and started to do some chores.

After a few hours, dinner was ready, Haruka was on the roof the whole time.

"So... Kyo... You have a girlfriend?" Shigure said, smirking.

Sakura looked at Kyo.

"It's no big deal..."

"So you do!" Sakura got on the table. Kyo was surpriseed by this action and his ears and tail popped out, his rice flinging behind him. "What's her name?" Sakura asked, pretending to hold a microphone in her hand and holding it to Kyo. Kyo looked at the stares that everyone gave him.

"How is it any of your business?" He asked her.

"What about Kagura?" Yuki asked

Who's Kagura?" Sakura turned the fake mic to Yuki.

"His fiancee..." Yuki said.

"His WHAT?" Sakura looked at Kyo.

"WE WERE LITTLE! THERE. IS. _NOTHING. _GOING ON WITH ME AND KAGURA!" Kyo yelled.

"So who is this girl, Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"I'm not telling YOU anything!" Kyo said, blushing.

"Someone's blushing!" Sakura sang.

Haruka was quiet the whole time, no one even realized she was there until the last of her rice was gone and she had gotten up.

"I'm taking a bath..." She said, scaring everyone half to death. Shigure's spirit flew out of his body because of that but Yuki pulled it back.

"Okay" Yuki smiled.

But as they were all distracted by Haruka, Kyo had escaped.

"Darn cat..." Sakura said under her breath.

That Monday morning, Sakura packed her video camera to get the girl on camera. When they walked to school, Haruka nudged her elbow.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"You brought your camera right?" Haruka whispered.

"Of course!" She winked at her sister.

"Good"

For the whole day, Haruka and Sakura watched Kyo carefully, trying to see if there was truly a girl he was going out with. When lunch came, Sakura saw Kyo standing by a bench awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Here comes someone!" Haruka pointed to a pink haired girl, bobbing along towards Kyo. Sakura zoomed in. "No bleeping way!" Haruka ran off.

"where are you going?" Sakura shouted after her. But Haruka didn't answer.

* * *

Haruka couldn't believe it! It was there cousin Mitski. She was the horse of her family, but she was one of the assassins.

Haruka ran outside just to see Mitski kissing Kyo's cheek and then wrap both of her arms around Kyo's left arm.

"Mitski!" Haruka ran over as the girl turned around, she tackled her, ears and tail popped out.

"you're such a kougar!" She said.

"Get off!" Kyo yelled, pulling her uniform shirt.

"No!" Haruka said. But after a moment she got up and helped her cousin up as well.

"Haruka, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question, you are in a high school after all, you're twenty!"

"Stop bumbarding her with questions!" Kyo yelled.

"Why don't you go play with yarn!" Haruka yelled back.

"Haruka.." Mitski gently grabbed Haruka's face to make her look at her.

"Please be nice, okay?" Haruka nodded, slowly.

"Mitski!" Sakura ran over and hugged the cousin she didn't know was an assassin.

Haruka knew she was the only one that knew, not even Mitski herself know knew. All Haruka knew was that she had to keep Kyo away from her.

"Kyo, I need your help" Haruka tugged on Kyo's right arm.

"Get Yuki to do it" Kyo said, shaking her off.

"But it's a cat problem..." Haruka said.

"Well, that's your own darn problem" Kyo said.

"Kyo, you're such a meanie!" Haruka pouted, crossing her arms.

And for a split second, Mitski shifted, she was in a hurry.

"Listen, Kyo... I have to go..." She kissed his cheek, Kyo blushed. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you two later" She waved at Sakura amd Haruka.

* * *

Kyo truly loved Mitski, she was beautiful, her short pink hair framed hr face perfectly, the scent of vanilla clung to her skin...

"Kyo likes Mitski!" Haruka yelled.

"Like? It's more like love!" Sakura cooed.

"Not a word to ratboy or that darn dog..."

"We promise!" Haruka and Sakura said at the same time.

He walked away, he couldn't stand being in the same area as Haruka, he now flat out hated her.

After school, Kyo went to meet with Mitski, it was their second real date.

"Kyo!" Mitski was waiting for him in front of a movie theater.

"Hey Mit..." He bent down to her short height and kissed her gently on the lips.

"what movie do you want to see?" She said, snggling to his chest.

"One ticket to Ginger's waterbucket!" (Made up movie) He didn't even know the voice, he just watch the girl leave and ordered the same movie.

During the movie, he kept kissing her cheek, Mitski giggled, that's why he mainly did it. But there was this annoying laugh everytime he tried kissing her lips, and then when he finally ignored the laugh, popcorn got stuck to his head and the whole bucket of popcorn split their kiss.

"Excuse me, we're trying-" He looked behind him, it was Haruka. "Haruka?" Kyo glared.

"Yes Kyo sweetie?" Haruka whispered back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled.

"I'm watching a movie" Haruka whispered, gesturing to the screen. "Is that such a crime?" She batted her eyelashes.

"At the same movie?" Kyo whispered.

"sh!" A few neighbors said.

"Kyo... Why don't we leave?" Mitski gave him pleading eyes.

"Alright..." He sighed. And they left.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior... I don't know what has gotten into her..." Kyo looked at his breath that was visble.

It's okay... I live with her" He shrugged.

"Wow, I didn't know that"

* * *

Haruka watched from the rooftops as they walked, she couldn't risk being seen.

"Wow, I didn't know that!" She heard her cousin said.

It was weird watching Kyo act natural with her... He really was in love...

_Why is my life so complicated? _She asked herself, tugging at her hair. _Wait... Why the heck do I care? _Haruka needed to keep focused.

But they went to the house, Haruka waited a while before walking in.

"So this is your girlfriend" Haruka heard Shigure say. "And you are related to Sakura and Haruka, nice to meet you"

"She is amazing!" Sakura's voice carried.

Haruka walked upstairs, as she was about to reach the top step, a voice called to her.

"Oh, Ms. Haruka... You should meet Kyo's girlfriend..." He said.

"No thanks Yuki, I already did..." And she ran up the steps, to the room she shared with Sakura.

Haruka sat in front of a mirror that went to the floor and about three inches from the ceiling. she looked at her features, skeptulating

After awhile, she finally went downstairs, everyone was laughing. Haruka didn't want to kill the mood, so she sat at the bottom step.

"YEAH, I'M THE BEST ONE OF THEM ALL!" She heard Kyo yell.

Haruka kept feeling more and more depressed as the laughter kept floating to her ears. After awhile, she fell asleep on the step.

"Haruka... Haruka.. Haruka!" Sakura had woken her up.

"Hm?" She said sleepily.

"Let's get to bed okay?" Sakura said softly.

"Okay..." Haruka yawned and got up.

Haruka layed in her blankets, she was tired, but she couldn't get to sleep. Her assassin of a cousin is going out with Kyo... this was going to cause trouble, especially since she was the only one that knew the truth.

_Think Haru... Think... _Without disturbing Sakura, Haruka walked out of her room, only to see Mitski leaned on the railing, looking up at her.

"What are you doing up?" Haruka yawned.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

"Wait, how did you even get in here?" Haruka was now wide awake.

"Cous, can you please take a walk with me?" Mitski gestured to the door.

"sure..." Haruka grabbed her jacket and went with her cousin. After they were in the city, Mitski started to speak.

"I'm in trouble Haru..." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Haruka knew what she was going to say.

"You see, I'm not the cousin you think I am... I'm a part of-"

"The assassins, I know" Mitski looked at her cousin. "I've known for about a couple of months now..." She looked at Mitski. "Who were you sent to kill?"

"Yuki... But I ended up falling for Kyo" She looked at the street.

"You truly do love him, don't you?" In Haruka's mind, they were soulmates if she said yes.

"I guess you can call it love, or you can call it stupid..." Mitski chaged her glance to an electronic billboard.

"Why stupid?"

They had stopped in a park, grass tickled Haruka's ankles.

"Because I knew I would kill his family member... while killing myself..."

"Wait... You are going to kill Yuki... And yourself?" Haruka didn't like where this was going.

"No... I'm just going to kill me.." She pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"Don't Mitski... think of who will cry for you!" Haruka said.

"I alread did"

_**BANG. **_

"Well, don't expect me to cry..." Haruka whispered, walking away from her cousin.

TBC...

* * *

Haruka: Hey guys! I'm sorry Sakura is too distraught to be my co-host this chapter

Sakura: Mitskiiiiii

Haruka: So I'm going to just get to the point...

Sakura: Kit-Kat! Why did you let her kill herself!

Haruka: Kyo and Sakura are depressed about Mitski's death, what will I do? It's almost halloween!

Yuki: Haruka, we can use your help building the haunted house...

Haruka: Okay Yuki! I'll be right there!

Yuki: Who were you talking to?

Haruka: No one...


	5. The letter

**The letter from Uncle...**

After a few days, Haruka watched Kyo and Sakura become mindless zombies. Yeah, she knew it was because of her death, but Haruka didn't feel sorry for Mitski at all, she was the one that betrayed after all. So, Yuki and Haruka had to step up to the plate, doing chores and such, for Haruka, she didn't mind. It was trying to give the cat his food.

"Kyo?" Haruka asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Go away!" She heard Kyo murmur.

"No way!" She opened the door to find the room dark, he was laying on his bed, his back towards her. She looked at the other trays she had left, not a bite was missing. "Kyo, you need to eat something" Haruka put the tray on his desk and pulled back his curtains.

"What's the point?" He asked her, still not looking at her.

"Why do you say that?" Haruka asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything" He said.

"Kyo..." Haruka walked over to him and gently put a hand on his left shoulder, the one that he wasn't laying on.

"Get out..." He almost whispered, but Haruka just pulled his desk chair over.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you eat something off this tray" Haruka held out the newest tray she brought.

"WHY THE HECK WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haruka didn't have to look at his face to know he was crying.

Haruka left the room.

_I should call Tohru, maybe she'll make him happier... _Since it was Saturday, she surely would be able to help. Haruka walked to Shigure's office, that's where the phone was, Yuki had gotten Sakura out of the room, they were going shopping. As soon as she dialed Tohru's new number, she felt something tugging at her from the inside. She fell on her knees, but managed to get her voice steady when Tohru's voice came on the line.

After she had agreed to come over, Haruka fell to her knees, her sides and stomach felt like they were on fire.

_What the heck is going on? _She started to cough, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. _**You didn't forget me.. Did you?** _Haruka listened to the voice in her head, she thought he was dead.

Shigure was gone, she had to get to Kyo...

* * *

Kyo walked downstairs, he was still depressed, but he couldn't let this get in the way of trying to beat Yuki. When he saw Shigure's door open, he thought someone had broken in, he slowly walked over to it. But all he saw was a girl hunched over in pain.

He ran over to her, he didn't want to lose Haruka as well, even though it sounded weird, he couldn't deal with another loss.

"Ky...o" She fainted and hit his chest with her head.

Kyo didn't know what to do, he carried her to her room and tucked her into bed.

"We're home!" Kyo ran to meet them.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Sakura gave the bags to Yuki.

"Haruka, she's passsed out... I don't know why!" He breathed.

"take me to her!" She told him.

* * *

Sakura looked at her sister, something seemed to be crawling under her skin, Sakura had seen this before.

She looked at Kyo, who looked scared.

"Can you flip her on her stomach?" She asked Kyo. But he didn't move.

"Did one of you guys invite Toh-" Sakura loked at the boy and girl in the doorway, they stood there frozen. "I need all thee of you, please!" All three of them ran over, Kyo had finally snapped out of his trance.

"Yuki, grab her legs, Kyo grab her arms, hold her down, Tohru, go get me a bowl of hot water and a bowl of cold milk!" Tohru nodded and ran out of the room. Sakura pulled up Haruka's shirt and put her hands to Haruka's back where the mark was, two white bubbles formed around her hands as she moved the her hands around her back, causing whatever it was to sizzle.

But it hurt Haruka, she started to scream in pain, in her sleep, and tried to get out of Yuki's and Kyo's grip.

"Just a little longer" she told them. "We have to wait until she is totally calm..." Suddenly, everything stopped, Haruka calmed, she was still asleep. Kyo and Yuki slowly move their hands away.

Tohru came back in and gave Sakura the two bowls. She poured both of them onto her mark, which made it disappear.

Haruka opened her eys, and she sat on her knees. "What happened?" She asked.

"Haruka, your blood..." Sakura grabbed her sister's arm.

"I'm fine, you should know that that happens"

"I do... But Haruka, I'm still worried... Its getting worse..." Sakura looked at her sister.

"No it's not, it only seems like that to you Sakura because you are seeing it from the outside... On the inside, it does the same thing as it always does...

Haruka looked at Kyo's wide-eyed expression.

"Kyo, I'm fine, I know it was scary but..." She trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke softly. "why didn't you tell me that was going to happen..." Sakura smiled.

"Yuki, Tohru, why don't we get out of here and give them some privacy?" Sakura stood and walked to the door, the other two followed.

As Sakura put away groceries, Tohru and Yuki were catching up in the next room. Sakura didn't know why, but this made her feel jealous.

_Yuki is getting so close to Tohru... Does he perhaps, like her? _

Sakura clenched a dish in her hands so hard that it broke, causing her to scrape her hands.

"Saku!" Haruka came into the room and looked at her sister's hands. "What happened?"

But Sakura stayed quiet as her sister wrapped her hands in gauze.

"Nevermind... Huh?" There was a pause in Haruka's voice. "You like Yuki?" Haruka whispered.

"What, no!" Sakura blushed as she put another plate in the soapy water.

"You do like him!" Haruka giggled.

"Whatever..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

On Monday, Haruka was talking to the two friends in her class, Momiji and HatsuHaru... which she called Hatsu. They were getting ready for the Halloween festival.

"What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" Momiji asked, taking a break from hammering.

Haruka cnsidered this.

"Actually, I don't know, I haven't really thought of dressing up..." She confessed.

"What? You have to!" Momiji got close her face. "You know, if you'd like, Haru and I can go with you!" He smiled.

"Thanks... But" Haruka searched for her sister, she was nowhere to be found.

"Momiji, did you see Sakura anywhere?" Haruka looked at the boy who started hammering again.

"Mm... No... You Haru?" Haruka looked at the white and black haired boy who was painting.

"No..." He said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if she is okay" And Haruka ran off.

Haruka looked all over the school for Sakura, but had no luck. Then she saw Yuki and Kyo.

"Hey guys, what is your class doing?" She asked as Kyo was carrying some fabrics.

"A haunted house" Yuki told her. "What about you?"

"So, you're the class my class is working with" Haruka smiled.

"That's good" Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, by the way, have you seen Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Kyo walked over.

"Yeah, she was supposed to help with the ticket stand with Momiji, Hatsu and I..." Haruka looked around a little.

* * *

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, they knew they had to help, somehow... They couldn't leave the classroom. But after five minutes after Haruka's leaving, the silver haired girl was running towards the classroom.

"Guys!" Sakura was holding something close to her chest.

"There you are Ms. Sakura... What is that?" It was Yuki who saw Sakura first.

"I need Kyo and Haruka too, I don't want to explain myself over and over"

"You just missed her" Yuki told her. "But I'll get the stupid cat..." Yuki walked away, leaving Sakura shifting her gaze everywhere.

"Okay, what is it?" Kyo asked.

They walked to the unfinished ticket stand, Haruka was there.

"Sakura, there you are! Where have you been?" Haruka hugged her sister, but then noticed the blanket in her hands. "What's in that blanket?"

But Sakura didn't answer her question, instead they went to the roof, along with Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and HatsuHaru.

"What's going on?" HatsuHaru asked.

"This..." She opened the blanket to reveal a black rabbit.

"Is that...?" The black rabbit opened it's eyes, and it struggle to get out of Sakura's grasp.

When it finally did, it jumped into Haruka's arms.

"Arsen..." Haruka's eyebrow twitched.

The black rabbit looked at Haruka with puppy looking eyes.

"You should know that's not going to work!" Haruka's tail and ears popped out, her tail swished back and forth in annoyance.

"Why are you being so cruel?" A voice much like Shigure's said.

"What the heck?" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, this is Arsen, our half brother..." Sakura said.

"He is NOT my brother" And Haruka walked off.

"What-"

_**POP **_

Sakura threw the blanket at the black haired guy, his clothes were inside, he changed quickly.

"Ah... The sweet sound of my two sisters voices! How beautiful!" He was more dramatic then Shigure.

"Arsen, what are you doing here?" Sakura hugged her brother and smiled.

"I need to talk to Haruka... Where did she go? Haruka? oh, Haruka!" The second part was in a singsong voice. he sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll take my leave, I had news from our uncle but-" That's when Haruka ran back outside.

"What did he say?" She asked him.

"Here..." He handed her a letter, Haruka read it, but after a few moments, her expression saddened.

"What's wrong?" HatsuHaru took the letter from her hands, she didn't bother to try and get it back.

It read:

_Dear Haruka, _

_I write to tell you know what the family has said... _

_We all took a vote, the heads of our family, _

_and decided unanimously that if you show_

_you face to the house, you will be destroyed. _

_You are banned... And tell Sakura she's _

_welcome... _

_Your Uncle..._

After the letter made the rounds of the whole goup, even her brother, looked sorry for her.

"I was afraid of this..." Sakura said, rerading the letter. "They truly believe she'll do harm to everyone..."

"It's like Kyo, but different" Momiji said.

**_POP_**

A black cat appeared in front of them, she looked mad.

TBC..

* * *

Sakura: Okay... Well, this chapter I'm the lonley host!

Arsen: You are never alone, my dear sister!

Sakura: ... Anywho... Next time

Arsen: High school girls, high school girls-

Kyo: *Comes in and whaps the back of his head* Be quiet!

Sakura: Anyway... Um... Yuki, who are those girls... the Prince Yuki fan club? _Oh dear, this going to be fun! _

*Curtains close*


	6. The sparkyl blue ribbon, two cat charms

**The sparkly light blue ribbon... Two cat charms **

Haruka layed in the closet on top of the blankets in the living room, she was still in he cat form.

"It's been a week since she's been in there" Sakura said.

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Kyo said.

"Actually, hardly anyone does..." Now his voice sounded more like Hatori's.

"Now you sound like the doctor!" Kyo yelled in surprise.

"Would you listen?" Everyone was eating breakfast. Everyone nodded. "This was before my dad went haywire... For awhile, we lived in the family's property, Dad, Haruka, and I... but when our dad went beserk... The curse inflitrating him... They thought the same thing was going to happen to Haruka..."

"And it did, didn't it?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, but our Uncle tried to teach her how to harness the power, but it didn't work so well... She ripped off his left leg and arm... And she ripped out his left eyeball..." Arsen looked at his own reflection in his tea. "But Haruka was able to stop herself, everytime.. it was anger that had built the markings, and sadness the dispurses them... With our father, when he went beserk that one day, he never changed back, that's how he was killed... But I also think it's because our father was born with two zodiac parents and Haruka one... That's how she can harness them, her half of normal human influenced emotions..."

"Half human influenced emotions?" Sakura didn't even know the story.

"Yes..." Arsen sighed. "The beast inside of her controls one side of her brain, and the human side controls the other half" He said. "Truthfully, it' a miracle that she can get out of the form... I just don't know what will permanently." He ganced at the closet door. "She truly cares for everyone... But the beast doesn't let her live a normal life... And everyone one is scared of her"

* * *

After he left, and they were at school, Sakura was lost in thought.

_Why wasn't I chosen to be the cat? Haruka didn't deserve that... _

"OOF!" She ran into somebody.

"Watch it!" A girl yelled.

"Yeah, watch it!" Sakura looked at the three girls she ran into.

"Sorry" She stood up and started to pick up her things.

"Let me help you with that Ms-" Yuki was interupted by the girls that Sakura ran into.

"Don't help HER Yuki, she can do it herself" One of the girls said, pulling him away.

"Those girls are annoying..." Hatsuharu said from behind Sakura. She jumped.

"Oh! Hatsu... You scared me!" HatsuHaru helped her pick up her stuff and they walked to their class, where Momiji was waiting.

"No Haruka again?" Momiji asked.

"No, she's still heartbroken..." Sakura said.

"It's already been a week" Momiji pointed out.

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed out.

"Hey, do you guys want to go on a shopping trip? I heard a new store has opened up near by, we can bring Yuki and Kyo!" Momiji said happily. "Maybe we can get Haruka a present letting her know that we'll always be with her!" Sakura smiled.

"That's a great idea Momiji!" She exclaimed. "But I'll go fing Yuki and Kyo and ask them... Hatsuharu, are you coming too?"

"Yeah..." He said.

"Okay, I'll be right back..." And she left.

* * *

Kyo was staring out the window.

_How can I help her? I know what it's like but... _

That's when he heard a voice talking to him.

"Kyo!" He snapped back to reality, looking at Sakura.

"What do you want?" He muttered, trying to act like he wasn't thinking of Haruka at all.

"We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with us" Sakura said. "You game?"

"Why are we going shopping?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to find Haruka a present! Maybe it would cheer her up, you know?"

Yuki then walked in.

"Oh, Ms. Sakura, what are you doing here?" He sat in the desk next to Kyo's.

"Oh, Yuki... Well, do you want to go shopping and help find a gift for Haruka? Kyo, you didn't give me a straight answer"

"I'd be happy to go" Yuki smiled and Sakura jumped in happiness.

"Yay! What about you Kyo?"

_I wouldn't know what to get her... _He thought.

"I'll go" He said grudgingly.

"Okay, cool! I better get going before the-" before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang. "I'm going to be late!" And she ran off.

* * *

_Maybe I can get something for Tohru.._ Yuki thought as he did calculations in math.

After school, Sakura, HatsuHaru, and Momiji were waiting for Yuki and Kyo outside their class.

"Our teacher let us go early..." Momiji said.

"Cool" They all let Momiji lead the way since he knew where the store was. When they reached the store, they were surprised to se Arsen.

"Arsen!" Sakura hugged her brother.

"Hey sis... And friends" He looked at the group.

"What do you sell in this store?" Sakura asked.

"Take a look around and you'll see" He responded and they did.

Yuki went straight for the ribbons, picking out a sparkly light blue one.

"That's cute!" Sakura told him.

"You think Tohru would like it?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Yuki looked at Sakura's expression, she was unhappy.

After awhile, when everyone bought their things, Momiji pulled the group together.

"What did you guys get for Haruka?" Momiji asked. Everyone looked at eah other.

They all looked around and stayed quiet unti they got to the house.

"We're back!" Sakura said.

"Oh, yes you are... She's still in the closet..." Shigure looked at the bags.

Momiji opened the door happily, she was still in cat form.

"Haru-ka" Momiji smiled as the black cat looked at him. "We got you somethings..." Momiji presented his first. "I got you a burrett-"

"I don't want any presents..." Haruka said. "I just want to be left al-"

* * *

Haruka couldn't finish her sentence, someone picked her up. There was walking movement and she was let go.

"Kyo, why'd you do that?" Haruka glared at him.

"THEY ALL CARE ABOUT YOU, BOUGHT YOU PRESENTS... AND YOU DON'T WANT THEM?" He yelled.

"I don't deserve them..." She said, looking at the ground. Even in her cat form, it wasn't hard for Kyo to see her emotions. He tried to soften his face and bent to her level.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked her.

But the cat didn't look at him, he went to pick her up but he saw water drip on his thumb, tears.

"Okay, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I-I'm not crying!" Haruka looked at him, he wiped tears away with his thumb.

"You don't have to hide it with me, now... What's wrong?" Kyo picked her up and hugged her as she cried into his chest, she told him everything.

* * *

Sakura knew now that Yuki had feelings for Tohru. After he bought that ribbon for her and everything... Sakura was laying on the back porch, thinking why she likes Yuki so much. But something else tugged at her mind.

_What about him? I made a promise to him..._ She sighed, picturing a boy with red head in her mind. _Do I even like him anymore? _She sighed. _Why is my love life so... complicated? _She brought out the necklace he had given her when they were younger. _Eri... _

"Are you okay?" HatsuHaru stood above her and looked at her.

"Yeah" She sat up quickly, her silver hair, sticking to her back.

"Look, two butterflies" HatsuHaru looked towards the sky. Sakura looked too.

_"Look Saku! Two butterflies!" _Sakura looked at HatsuHaru, the memories of that one boy stuck in her head.

"Hey Sakura..." Sakura turned to look at Yuki.

"What's up Yuki?" She asked, sliding the necklace back in her pocket.

"You want to go with me to visit Tohru?" He asked.

"Right now?" Sakura looked at him.

"No... during the weekend" He said.

"Okay" She smiled.

Kyo walked over holding Haruka's hand.

"What's this?" Sakura smirked.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, SHE HAS TO SAY SOMETHING TO ALL OF YOU..." Sakura saw him blush.

"Okaay... if you say so..." Sakura gathered everyone, Sakura looked at Haruka.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed. "Please, give my gifts to someone who deserves it!" Momiji laughed.

"That's why we bought them silly!" Momiji grabbed his bag and pulled out the burett, he put it in her hair. "There! It looks perfect in your hair!" Haruka hugged Momiji, neither of them transformed.

"Thank you" She sniffed.

"I got you this!" Sakura handed her something wrapped in cloth, she opened it, it was a bracelett. "If you put it around you wrist, and it falls of on it's own or breaks on it's own, your love life is going to become very intereesting" Sakura winked.

Haruka rolled her eyes but put the bracelett on anyway.

"Here..." HatsuHaru tossed his gift at her, she caught it.

"A journal, thank you!"

"No problem." he muttered.

"This is from me..." Yuki gave her a bag, she opened it, it was a sweatshirt that was white that had a black cat on the back, smiling, and on the front in japanese letters it said:

**Get out of my way, I'm a black cat...**

"Wow! Thank you!" Haruka looked at her presents that was spread around her. "But I still think I-" Then the door slid open, and her brother stood there. "Arsen..." Haruka stood, putting the sweatshirt on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I came here to see Shigure... Is he here?"

"He should be in his office..." Yuki said. "Let me take you there"

"Thank you..." And they left the room.

That night, Haruka sat in the corner of the room, where the moonlight filtered through the window. She brought out her journal. After that, she went out of the room to get a drink, but found Kyo in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" He was bending down, something was on the floor.

"Well..." He picked it up and gave it to her. "Here" It was in a bag and she opened it. two cat charms layed in her hand. There was a black one and and orange one...

"Thank you..." She held them close to her for a second and he was about to walk away. "Wait..." She grabbed his wrist, he turned around. "Here..." She put one of the charms back in his hand. "You'll have one, and I'll have the other, okay?"

For a second, he looked at her but then at the charm. "Fine, whatever" And he left.

* * *

On the morning of Saturday, Sakura was surprised to find a big group of people sitting at the table.

"Who are you people?" She asked, skipping hatsuHaru and Momiji.

"Oh, this is some of the other family that wanted to visit Tohru as well, we couldn't say no..." Momiji answer. "This is Kisa, and that's Kagura..." Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you"

"I-Is Kyo here?" Kagura asked.

"Kyo?" Sakura put her finger to her chin, thinking. "I think-"

Kyo walked through the door at that moment, a carton of milk to his lips. Sakura stareed at him, but didn't say anything.

"Kyo-Kyo!" Kyo looked at the girl that jumped at him.

"K-Kagura, what are you doing here? In fact, what are all of you guys doing here?" He looked at the group.

"We want to see sissy..." Kisa said.

"Who invited you!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki did! And Shigure invited Kagura and Kisa" Momiji said.

'That figures" He murmured.

That's when Yuki and Haruka walked in, Haruka was all chhipper, while Yuki dragged his feet.

"Kyo-Kyo..." Kagura said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just love you so much!" Kagura grabbed him and started to spin him around.

"Uh..." Sakura said.

"Off subject..." Haruka started, looking at everyone. "How's the haunted house doing Yuki?"

"It's going well" He smiled at her.

"So no one was lost without me?"

"Don't worry, we took care of it!" Momiji said.

"I'm so sorry I was a bother..." She apologized.

"No need to worry sis, we understood..." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing to feel sorry for" Kyo had gotten away from Kagura's grip.

"Now, let's go see Tohru!" Momiji said after everyone ate breakfast.

"Okay!" Everyone said in unsion.

* * *

Haruka searched her pockets for a second. "Wait guys, hold on!" She ran upstairs and into her room, she was looking for her charm. She found it by her bedside. "There you are!" She looked at the orange cat's charm's red jeweled eyes.

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kyo's form yet... is that a good thing, or bad thing... Oh well! _

She skipped downstairs, shoving the charm into her pants pocket.

TBC...

* * *

Haruka: He bought her a ribbon?

Sakura: Yeah, for Tohru, I guess he doesn't like me like I like him... *Sigh*

Haruka: Don't worry about it, you'll get him...

Sakura: Whatever...

Haruka: Hey no big-

Kagura: Oh Kyo! Kyo... Where are you?


	7. The sphere

**The sphere... **

"For crying out loud...GET OFF ME!" Sakura heard Kyo yell, trying to shake Kagura off his arm. Sakura thought everyone was lively, talking with out a care in the world...

"It's not good to pout you know" Sakura looked at her sister, who smiled.

'I know, it's just..." She trailed off, looking at Yuki.

"I know it's hard..." Haruka started. "But you have to be there for him, you're still his friend..." As the train made a turn, Haruka face-planted on the seat next to her sister.

"Be careful..." A man's voice said. "You don't want to get a broken nose..." Sakura and Haruka looked at each other, and then at the guy in the overcoat, he was wearing sunglasses, an overcoat, and a hat, but Sakura noticed the red hair.

"Well, it was my fault... If I get a broken nose, it'll be my-" Another turn, but this time, the other direction, and landed on HatsuHaru.

"My sister can be clumsy at times..." Sakura said to the man. "But, I have a feeling that she'll be fine" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura... Don't tell me you don't remember me..."

_That voice! _Sakura looked at the man and pulled off his sunglasses. "Eri..." Sakura swallowed, her eyes widened at her cousin, her first love.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura" He smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you" He smiled. "And Mitski told me where you lived... So, here I am..."

"Mitski is dead..." Sakura told him. "Wait, aren't you dead too?" She stood, looking at him, terror filled her eyes.

"Now, Sakura-" Eri tried to talk to her.

But images started to flash in her head, like a movie. She was tied to a wooden post, looking down at Haruka... And herself? She might have the point of view of the victim. But as it went on, she fell to her knees, sweat pouring down her face.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you okay?" She looked at the woman that spoke to her, she was in a blur, the images still flashing in her head.

Then, one image finally got to her, Haruka's limp body, the marks scaring her arms and legs, burning her own skin...

"Sakura, it's our stop..." She felt someone pick her up.

* * *

Haruka looked at her sister while she tossed and turned on Tohru's couch.

"Is she going to be okay?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, this is actually quiet normal, Sakura is a phsychic" Haruka explained. "When she sees a dead person, they give her images of the past-present-future... most of them come true, but some..." She nervously glanced at Sakura. "Eat her alive..."

"What can we do?" Momiji asked.

"The best thing we CAN do is look after her for now.

* * *

Arsen stepped onto the Sensoshi property, his hair waving in his face as he walked to the main house.

"She thinks Eri and I are dead" Spoke the pink haired girl, who was twirling her hair between her fingers.

"I know, Mitski" He looked at the girl.

"I hate giving her these fake visions... but..." She looked at the main house. "And Kyo... I truly did love him"

"And I love Sakura" The red head just walked through the gates, his feet scuffled a little.

"Eri, Mitski, tell me, the only reason you are doing this is because you fear him?" He looked at the window where his uncle was.

"It's not just that..." Mitski piped. "The two have no idea who the REAL assassins are..."

"Then join me..." Arsen walked off, heading towards the main house.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, everyone was talking in the other room, Kagura was trying to get Kyo to kiss her. Sakura sighed.

_Can he really save her? _She sighed as Kyo ran in the bathroom, hiding from Kagura. _I hope it's right... _She sighed again and got up, her silver hair was over one shoulder.

"Ah, your awake" It was one of Tohru's friends. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you..." She smiled. "By the way, who's Tohru's boyfriend? I sure do want to meet him." Sakura soon figured Eri was not dead, neither was Mitski... But something about her family was off.

"Oh, you mean Eri?" Sakura nodded. "He'll be here soon..." And her friend walked off, not even noticing how she knew that Tohru had a boyfriend when no one told her.

She walked into the room where Yuki and Tohru were sitting happily chatting, Yuki oblivious to the fact that Tohru was taken. But she also saw the plate of riceballs on the table where they were sitting, she grabbed one.

"Oh, you're awake!" Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, good morning... afternoon, evening, night... whatever you'd like to call it" She winked.

"We're staying here for the night, Shigure left and didn't give us a key..." Yuki said, his eye slightly twitching.

"Oh, okay, what about everyone else?"

"Haruka and that dumb cat are staying as well, but everyone else just went back" Yuki said.

"Okay... Speaking of, where is the other two?" Sakura looked around the room.

"Kyo's out in the backyard napping, Haruka is..." Tohru trailed off thinking. "I think Arisa and Hana are talking with her in their room..."

"Oh, okay!" Sakura went to look for her sister, she had to tell her.

* * *

Haruka and Sakura walked onto the front porch, Haruka was surprised that her sister needed to talk to her.

"what is it Sakura?" Haruka asked.

"It's about Tohru..." Sakura started.

"What about her?"

"She has a boyfriend" Haruka looked shocked.

"Are we takling about Tohru here?"

"Sis, listen! It's Eri!"

"What, I thought he died some years back..."

"I did too..." Sakura looked sadly into her cup. "And what hurts is that I still love him like I did before..."

"You got to get over him..." Haruka glanced at the car that just pulled up. "Speak of the devil..." She murmured.

The red head stepped out, he looked over at Sakura and Haruka, he was smiling...

'My cousins! How are you?" He ran over and wrapped them in a bear hug, Haruka pushed him away.

"Why did you fake your death?" Haruka shot.

"Please, let's not talk her..." He looked at the door. "My girlfriend is waiting for me..."

"Go..." Sakura said. "But we are not done..." Haruka and Sakura followed Eri inside.

* * *

For Yuki, watching Tohru kiss another guy was frightful, he still liked her, maybe even loved her, but... He looked at Sakura. Could he prehaps like Sakura too?

"Eri, this is Yuki..." Tohru gestured to him.

"Nice to meet you Yuki Sohma..." He smiled and shook his hand. "You know, Tohru talks highly of you and your cousin Kyo... Oh, and Shigure of course" Yuki clenched his fists, who was this guy?

But, he felt a hand grip his pinky finger and ring finger, it was Haruka. She gave him a stern look and shook her head no.

Yuki didn't even get the chance to give her the ribbon. She let go and turned to her sister, after a quick moment, she left the room.

* * *

He thrashed, he was chained, many of the elders were staring at him, he will never be human again... Never... And they were thinking of doing the same thing to Kyo, whoever that was, he had to stop them.

The creature made eye-contact from the man on the far right corner, who nodded, and walked away.

"Don't worry Ryu, you won't be alone for long... After awhile you'll be released, just give us more time" the man with the glass eyeball, metal left arm and leg smirked. "But first, let's send them... another test subject, shall we?" The man snapped his fingers, someone brought a box over to him. "Thanks to your pathetic little girl, I was able to use this power!" His left hand gripped a blue sphere from the box, he gripped it until it cracked and the liquid inside dripped up and down his arm.

Then, he threw the whole sphere on the ground, making it shatter. A man and a woman appeared in a mist, the woman was the first to speak.

"You called?" She bowed in front of the man.

"Yes..." the man said. "Get me the orange cat..." He smirked, picking up a shard of the sphere and moving it around in his fingertips.

"As you wish" And they left.

* * *

Kyo was laying on the grass just staring at the sky, when soft footsteps made their way over.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Kyo looked at the brown haired girl.

"Is he here?" Kyo asked her.

"The boyfriend? Yeah he is..." Haruka smiled.

"She's so stupid..." He mumbled.

"What?" Haruka sat down next to him. "Could you prehaps, like Ms. Tohru Honda?" Kyo looked at the girl who was smirking.

"Whatever" he flipped on his side.

"That wasn't a no Kyo!" Haruka said playfully.

"It wasn't a yes either' He countered.

But then, he felt a slight movement and heard a: "tickle, tickle, tickle" in a baby voice.

"I'm not ticklish!" He told her, sitting up and starting to tickle her.

Haruka burst out laughing and she yelled stop, but he kept going.

"Stop... stop... stop!" She yelled, out of breath.

"Not until you admit that I'm awesome!" He yelled.

"Kyo!" She yelled, trying to roll on her stomach to get away from the tickling fingers.

"You have to say it!" He yelled, still being able to tickle her. By now, their tails and ears were out.

"Kyo is awesome!" Haruka yelled.

"I can't hear you!" He said, tickling a little harder.

"Kyo is awesome!" It echoed and Kyo stopped.

'That's better" He smirked in triumph, but Haruka tackled him.

**POP **

* * *

Haruka looked at the orange cat that she landed on. "Kyo, are you okay?" The orange cat looked at her.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? He yelled.

"I don't know..." Haruka admitted. "But your cat form is cute!" But then, Eri walked out into the yard. "Eri?" Haruka stood.

"Haruka..." He leaned into her ear. "Two assassins are approaching" He whispered. "Be on guard" Haruka nodded and looked at Kyo, Eri walked off.

"What did he want?" Kyo asked.

"Family issue, no worries" She smiled.

**POP **

Haruka shielded her eyes as he changed.

"Awe... How cute..." A sinister woman's voice cooed. "That's sweet!" Haruka turned as a foot made contact with her cheek bone.

"Haruka!" Kyo yelled. Haruka got up and smirked.

"You don't know who you just kicked" Haruka punched the woman, as gunshots rang out towards the man. Eri brought Kyo inside the house.

Haruka dodged all the punches and kicks this girl was throwing at her, and even kicked the knife she held. Haruka knew she was getting better, but didn't know the fuel of it.

_I have to protect them.. I have to protect Kyo.. Wait, what did I just think?_

But it didn't matter, her body was moving on it's own. _wait a minute, I made a cut on her, why isn't she bleeding? _Haruka was getting tired, she huffed as gunshots sprang all over her.

**_I bet I could make her bleed..._**It was that voice again, the sinister voice of the creature.

_Why are you so anxious? _She asked it, smirking.

**_Blood is my favorite thing to eat, you know?_ **

Haruka didn't even notice her markings were spreading around her body again, and before she knew it, she was holding a sphere type thing.

"What just happened?" But shots rang out towards her.

**_Eat it..._**the voice said. _**I'll become stronger!** _But Haruka shook her head.

"I won't do it..." She whispered.

_**Then I'll make you!** _Haruka's right hand held the orb, her nails were like claws on this hand. _**What are you scared of Haruka, me?** _The beast inside her was about to let go of the sphere, when she felt pressure on her neck..._Darn it... I left my pressure point open... _And she fainted.

TBC...

* * *

Momiji: Hey guys! it's me Momiji here... Sakura and Haruka are in an intense battle so I was one of the people who volunteered to be your host today!

Ayame: so did I!

Yuki: When did you get here?

Ayame: Oh my dear brother, why do you treat me so coldly...

Momiji: Uh, anyway... Instead of giving you a hint on the next episode... I have a question for you!

Director: Momiji, stick with the script!

Producer: he is...

Director: What?

Producer: The writer changed it at last minute...

Director: *Now in the corner feeling ashamed*

Producer: Please, Momiji, do carry on

Momiji: Okay!

Ayame: Yuki... Why?

Producer; However, that is not in the script...

Momiji: Anyway... Who do you think will start going out first? Kyo and Haruka or Yuki and Sakura? Give it your best guess! Until next time...

*Curtains close*


	8. Kyo's master adoptive father

**Kyo's Master/ adoptive father...**

Haruka woke up to find herself laying on Tohru's couch, her brother sitting on a chair beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"very disoriented..." She said.

"Anything else?" Arsen asked, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Arsen..." Haruka lookedat him with a worried gaze. "Did I swllow that ball thing, and is Mitski alive too?" Some many questions pounded through Haruka's head.

"Sis, I think you need more sleep, I mean it's after ten..." He took his hand off her forehead.

"O...K..." She dozed off.

Haruka was standing in the rain, looking at the two cat creatures who were facing each other. It was like she had been running because her breath was shaking. There was scrapes all over her arms...

"Daddy... Kyo..." Haruka felt her push herself forward, her feet hardly moved an inch on the ground.

_**Release me... You know you wan to...** _

Haruka shot up in a cold sweat, her heart was racing, but she was on Tohru's couch.

"Oh, your up! Breakfast is ready" Tohru said, smiling at her.

"Oh, thank you" Haruka smiled and pulled the blanket away from her and got up.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone came, even Hiro.

"What are we doing today?" Hiro asked, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I thought we can go for a walk and catch up on each other's lives" Tohru smiled.

"So boring..." Hiro faked yawned.

"But Kisa is going" Momiji told him. He automatically blushed.

"Fine I'll go..."

* * *

Tohru was happy, everyone was getting along... Even Kyo and Yuki, she hadn't seen them tolerate each other for so long...

Eri grabbed her hand.

"They're getting along so well now" She smiled.

"I bet it has to do with them..." Eri nodded to the twins, who were talking in the back of the group.

"Yeah... Eri, everyone wants to know what's going on, after yesterday, Yuki and Kyo are overprotecting me..." Tohru looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Tohru..." Eri gently grabbed her chin so she could look at him. "You trust me, right?"

"O-Of course!" Tohru said instantly, getting lost in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to keep you safe... And your friends" He let go of her chin.

* * *

Kyo's mind kept flashing to Haruka's markings from yesterday, the way she lost control for a few moments, those were the scariest moments of his life, he thought he was going to lose her...

"Hey, carrot top" Kyo looked at the red head. "Don't worry about Haruka, she won't lose total control, she'll always come back..." They both locked eyes for a second.

"Don't forget this either... If you break yher heart... I break your neck..."

After the walk, Kyo was distant from the whole group, trying to get a grasp of things, but it seemed there was nothing to hold on to...

"Kyo?" Kagura had swung him, but it didn't seem to matter, he hadn't even noticed.

"Kyo?" Haruka's voice suddenly was clear in his mind, he looked at Kagura. "Are you alright, you're not sick are you?" Kagura touched his forehead in worry, he pushed it away gently.

"I'm fine" he grumbled, walking to the roof.

_Why do I have these feelings for HER? _He was looking at the charm she had given back to her. _Why not Tohru? _

"Oh Kyo..." Haruka had climbed on the roof as well. "Nice day, huh?" She smiled sweetly at him, he smiled back.

'Yeah..." He sighed.

There was about fifteen minutes silence following that. After, he looked at the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Is the same thing going to happen?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruka looked at Kyo.

"Is your blood, going to do the same thing?" He asked more clearly.

"No... It won't for awhile.." He sighed in relief.

* * *

Yuki looked from afar at how Tohru was happy with Eri. He wished he had someone like that.

"I'm glad to see them so happy" The girl said, sitting next to him. "Now all I have to do is get Haruka and Kyo together..." Yuki looked at her. "What? Isn't it obvious that they like each other, but they don't realize it" Yuki looked at her flawless features.

"I don't know..." Yuki tried to occupy himself.

"Yuki, have you seen Kyo?" Kagura asked.

"No..." He answered.

"If you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure..."

* * *

Sakura was thinking about Haruka's markings, they were spreading around her body more quickly then usual...

_Is she starting to lose it? _She thought, walking with her head down.

When they were walking home, Haruka and Kyo actually kept their distance from each other.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Haruka. "You guys aren't talking..." Sakura said.

"Oh..." Haruka looked down. 'You'll have to ask him." She said. And that's what Sakura did.

"I don't want to talk to her" He grumbled.

"Okay, whatever..." Sakura walked to Yuki.

* * *

The half metal man was looking at the chained beast, twirling something in his hand.

"I almost forgot I had this..." It was a shot type thing. "It's filled with your blood, and once it courses through another with the curse, it'll be all over!" He smirked. "But of course, you can't use ALL the blood, or it can kill your subject... You!" the man pointed behind him.

"Yes master?" The man came out of the shadows.

"I want you to go to the Sohma house, the one that holds the two kitties and bring them here..." He gestured to the house. "You got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The man bowed.

"Good, now go!" And the man let.

* * *

Haruka started to cook lunch, since Sakura was doing laundry, Kyo walked in, going for the milk carton from the fridge.

"All we have left is the lactose intolerant" Haruka said, looking at him. "Oh, and I'm sorry" She looked at the soup that she was making.

"For what?" He asked her, taking a sip from the carton.

"I don't know, you seem mad at me."

Kyo sighed and put the carton on the counter, walking over to her, he put his arm around her waist, and grabbed her chin gently. "I'm not mad at you... It's just a lot has happened and I'm trying to get a grasp of it" He told her, removing his arm from her waist and grabbing the ladel from the pot.

"Oh, Kyo!' but before she could finish, he had taken a sbite. "That was leek and beef soup..." But he just started to chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't even taste the leeks!" He smiled at her.

"oh, that's good, that's what I was going for" She smiled at him. "Believe it or not, that was my grandma's recipe, she didn't like leeks either, but when someone got sick, she would have to cook it and-"

**_Thunk, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap... _**

**_Creak... _**

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Here we go again..." But it turned out to be Yuki.

"What's wrong with you?" Haruka asked, taking the pot off the stove top.

"Sakura... she's on the roof... fighting..." Haruka looked at Yuki.

"Both of you stay here..." She told the guys, But Kyo grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I'm going with you..." He told her.

'So am I " Yuki said sternly.

"Okay... but I can't promise your safety" They both nodded and they went to the roof.

"Haruka, no! This guy is after you and-" But the guy punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Tsk, you shouldn't have told, you little runt" He spit on her.

"Don't spit on my sister..." Haruka tried to keep her cool.

Then, he disappeared from sight, attacking Yuki from behind.

"Now that we've got the rats out of the way..." he disappeared again and Haruka felt something on the side of her neck, she put her hand there in reflex. "I only brought one, it was too easy..." He smirked and ran off.

* * *

Kyo backed away slowly, the girl was transforming, her legs and arms growing, her body as well, until she turned into a beast.

It was nothing Kyo had seen, not even his own transformation was as bad as this, she was black, her physical body was now 7 feet. She looked scared, he had seen her true form.

She growled, Kyo tripped, backing away, she reached for him. She was reaching for his help.

He was about to grab her hand when a whip cracked the side of her face. Kyo looked at the red head.

"Eri..." Kyo said.

"Get away from her Kyo, she's not human anymore... She has gone way beyond her markings, she must die" Eri stepped closer.

But Haruka ran, she ran into the depths of the woods.

"She wasn't going to hurt anyone" Kyo said. "She was reaching out for help..."

"you don't know that..." Eri said. "She could've wanted you to think that, and then destroy you..."

"She wouldn't do that!" Sakura was now up and standing besides Kyo. "You know well enough that Haruka would rather die then hurt her friends!" Sakura said.

"I agree" Yuki stood and joined in the conversation. "She wouldn't kill us..."

* * *

"You what?" the man spun on his subject. "I told you to bring them HERE!" He shouted.

"I know sir... But I needed to test..."

"Test what?" The man yelled.

"Him..." He gestured to the other creature that was chained. "If you think about it master, we don't even know if your mind-control serum will work on him... And it would be better if we had a test subject against him..."

"Your right... inject him with the serum!"

* * *

Yuki, Sakura, and Kyo searched, knowing Haruka, she wouldn't have gone far...

"Haruka!" They would all yell out.

But, well after the sun went down, they went home, with no trace of her.

"Something that big, should've left tracks" Sakura said, looking distantly.

"No..." Arsen walked into the room. "She doesn't want to be found, so she'll cover herself, she does that pretty well..."

"Arsen" Sakura looked at her brother.

"We're here too!" Mitski poked her head away from the door.

"Mitski!" Sakura ran over to her and hgged her.

"Eh..." Eri was scratching his head.

"Hey" Tohru walked in. "We heard what happened, we thought we could help"

"Thank you" Sakura smiled.

"Mitski..." Kyo was now in front of her, he punched the wall next to her.

"Oh, Kyo!" she smiled.

"I missed you..." They hugged.

"I did too..."

* * *

Haruka peered through the trees at the house, everyone was rejoicing, not about her, but that Mitski was alive.

Haruka's heart sank, Kyo had his girlfriend back... He didn't need her, no one needed her... She started to get sad, she was alone now, no one there to hold her when she cried.

_You told me I could cry in front of you Kyo, but you don't realize that I am... _Tears freshened on her eyelids, everyone was laughing and having a good time. _No one needs me..._

Even though she knew they would search, Haruka stayed hidden, she didn't want to be found, no one shall find her... Haruka found the place that Tohru found Kyo, when he was in his form, but she didn't know, she just waded into the lake water and hid herself.

But, she transformed back to her human self, the markings hissing back into her skin. She still didn't want them to find her.

"They won't search for you anymore, it's safe to come out..." Haruka lifted her head above the surface to see a grey haired man looking at her.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked the man.

"I am Kazuma Sohma... And you?" Haruka got out of the water and sat near the man.

"Haruka Sensoshi... What are you doing here?"

"Well, to get you of course..." He smiled through his grey hair.

"You are here... to get me?" Haruka was lost.

"Yes..." He put something down in between them. Haruka picked it up, it was a photograph.

"Is this Kyo?" Haruka was fixated on the orange haired boy that was standing beside him, holding his hand.

"Yes... He's like my son... I adopted him after all" Haruka held the picture with both of her hands, afraid it might blow in the wind if she held it with one.

"But, I don't understand, why me?" Haruka looked at him as he stood.

"It is very vital for me to teach you, you've learned so much so far... But it's the curse, not your martial arts skills"

"What do you know about the curse, I'm sorry, it's just... I need to know..."

"I was close to your father, he and I used to go to school together..." Haruka looked at the man. "And he told me flat out about his secret, and I kept it... And I heard you were still alive with the curse, I needed to help..." Kazuma smiled at Haruka.

"Okay!" Even though she felt timid, she followed this man where ever because he was Kyo's father, and she felt like she could trust him.

* * *

Haruka: Hey guys! Wow... Surprising twist, huh? LOL But it's just me today... so... I hope I do good in my training to control this curse, I think it might be good or not... I don't know... Oh well... Anywhoo! Sakura, Kyo, and Yuki try to live on with their lives! They have no idea! :)


	9. Landslide

**Landslide **

As Sakura cleaned up the ticket stand for the haunted house, she sighed. Haruka was looking frward to this...

"Hey Sakura, did you find Haruka yet?" Momiji asked, helping her carry a box.

"No... And it concerns me, she..." Sakura trailed off, she reached for the closed door. That's when it opened and she ran into three girls. Minami, Mio and Mai, the Yuki fan club members.

"Watch it loser!" One said.

"Yeah, we have to look perfect for Yuki!" And they walked off laughing. Sakura sighed.

"Don't let them bother you Sakura, they're just jealous that you're friends with him, that's all" Momiji smiled as they put the box on top of a table. "Well, that's the last of it..." Momiji said, wiping his hands together.

"Thanks Momiji" She smiled at him.

When the final bell rang that day, Sakura walked home alone, Kyo was on a date with Mitski, Yuki was student council president trainee, they were both going to be gone. When she reached the house, she went to the room that her and Haruka shared, Sakura's side was pink, while Haruka's was light blue. Of course that's the blankets... But the room was white.

_Haruka, I hope you are safe... _she sighed.

* * *

Haruka tried making a sphere for the fifth time, she tried to get connected to the creature inside.

**_You know it won't work..._**the voice kept telling her.

_It will _She snarled at it.

_**Break...** _And her concentration broke, shards of the unfinished sphere clattered everywhere, her hands bleeding, she was breathing heavily.

"It won't take much longer" Kazuma said from a corner. "Patience is key..." He walked over and tended to her wounds. "I say we work on something else..."

"What is it, I'll do anything" She huffed.

"You see the markings around the room?" He gestured to the Japanese symbols that circled them.

"Yeah..." Haruka said.

"Now, close your eyes... Good, now I want you to concentrate on a symbol, only one" He added.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I want you to figure out who drew that symbol..." She got it on the first guess.

"Your father did draw that, when he was sixteen, and first met your mom. That symbol shows his love for her..." Haruka looked at her lap.

_That's a year older then I... Perhaps I may find him next year? _

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, why is there a symbol my father drew in the dojo?" Haruka looked at him.

"My father trained him in this dojo" Kazuma said. "Now, let's take a walk..."

While they were walking Haruka listened to her surroundings, something was off with the cats that lived around here...

"Oh dear..." Kazuma looked at the big crater and all of the dead cats. Haruka looked around immediatley.

"There has to be one that's still alive..." She said, loking around. "Or I wouldn't have sensed this place" Kazuma looked at the girl in surprise. "Someone had to send that signal." And then, she saw a cat being cornered by two dogs, she had to help. "Hey!" She threw rocks at the dgos, hitting on target. "get away" And she ran over, the dogs coward and ran off.

Haruka looked at the timid cat, and bent down to it's level, it was a kitten, she just got away from it's mom, it was small and it was white with large black spots on it.

"You're okay" Haruka held out her hand slowly, trying not to spook it. "I won't hurt you..." The cat leaned against her hand and Haruk petted it. "See, not so bad" She smiled and got up. "Be careful okay?" And she walked back.

Haruka stepped back into the house after their walk, but saw a cat, the same cat, sitting on the porch.

"Meow!" Haruka spun around at the cat as it walked into the house. "Puurrrr" it rubbed against Haruka's leg.

"Hi there again" She smiled. "You wanna live here with me? Okay, but you'll have to stay outside" she said gently. And the cat meowed softly and walked out of the room.

* * *

After several weeks of not hearing from Haruka, everyone thought she may never come back. Thanksgiving was fast approaching and everyone wondered if they were going to get a thanksgiving miracle.

"You know, this'll be the first Thanksgiving without Haruka..." Sakura said.

"Cheer up" Tohru said. "I bet we'll see her soon" It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and everyone was gathered at the Sohma's summer vacation homes.

"Yeah, I just wish Haruka was here" Sakura sighed and wrote down somethings on her homework page.

"I know!" Yuki said. "Why don't we cook Haruka's favorite dish for Thanksgiving!" Sakura looked at him.

"She does like stuffing" Sakura said, smiling. "I bet we should cook that" He smiled.

"What do we have here?" A grey haired man walked into the house, his suitcase in his left hand, and a cat bed in the right.

"Master!" Kyo came from upstairs, smiling broadly.

"What are you doing here, Kazuma?" Shigure asked. "I thought you weren't coming" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't stay, I'm here to drop off some stuff" He lifted his hand.

"Oh, Kyo!" Kagura skipped inside the house. "KYO MY DARLING I MISSED YOU!" But before she could tackle him, she noticed Kazuma and bowed. "Hi Master Kazuma... What are you-" Before she could finish, a cat jumped on her head and jumped down, Kagura fell. "What the heck?" The cat then jumped onto Kazuma's shoulder.

"Ah, there you are Fuji..." He petted the cat under it's chin. "Now..." He gave the suitcase to Kyo. "I hope you don't mind Shigure, but I had to get into your house to get the things, don't worry I locked up before we left..." He smiled at the man who poked his head out of the living room.

"Ah, no problem, as long as it's locked..." Then Ayame walked in and started to talk louder and louder.

And then, Ayame looked at Sakura, his face so close to hers, she felt nervous, and well, screamed.

"Meow" The cat sighed as a brown blur ran in and kicked Ayame in the face.

"NEVER go near my sister again without permission from her, you got it?" Haruka snarled. "You perverted old snake" She mumbled.

"Haru...ka..." Everyone said in unsion.

"Hi everyone!" Haruka said, she bowed. "Sorry for the long wait! I had to do somethings!" But Sakura hugged her sister and cried hysterically.

"I thought I lost you forever!" She cried.

"Saku, you'll never lose me, no matter how far we are from each other" Haruka smiled, holding her sister. "And now, I'm back for sure..." Haruka smiled and went around giving hugs.

* * *

After Kazuma left, Haruka approached Kyo.

"Hey Kyo" She smiled at him, he looked at her. "Here!" She handed him an envelope with his name on it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Open it silly!" Haruka told him.

He did and pulled out two tickets.

"What the?" He looked at them. "Tickets, to what?"

"Kazuma told me that sometimes you'd like to see Tohru more often then you do..." She glanced at the tickets. "Those are train tickets I was able to snag..." She laughed. "That is the quickest-" Kyo got up and hugged her, Haruka was surprised for a moment, then hugged back.

"I missed you" He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too" She whispered back.

"Oh Kyo!" Haruka and Kyo pulled away, Haruka walked away, just as Kagura was walking towards them.

* * *

Sakura looked at Yuki, he was laughing with HatsuHaru and Momiji. Haruka walked over.

"You still have feelings for Yuki I see" Sakura giggled.

"You don't know how much he missed you" Sakura said.

"Yuki?" Haruka looked at the purple haired boy.

"You know as well as I do, that's not who I was talking about" Haruka looked at her lap, Sakura saw her blush. "You know, him and Mitski broke up, he really wasn't that sad about it though, it was more like he was happy" Sakura added.

"My life is so complicated..." Haruka laughed a little.

"Hey, Eri and I are going on a walk, you two wanna come?" She smiled at them.

"Sure" They both said. they walked outside, Eri, Momiji, HatsuHaru, Yuki, and Kyo were waiting for them.

"Is everyone ready?" Eri asked, everyone nodded. "Let's go!" And they started to walk.

Momiji was talking to Haruka straight away, HatsuHaru looked at the flowers around him, Yuki, Kyo and Sakura started to talk as well.

"I've never really noticed the trail" Sakura said, looking at the ground.

"Me either..." Yuki said.

"Meow!" Haruka's cat jumped on Sakura's shoulder and purred.

After awhile, the earth started to rumble.

"Earthquake!" Haruka and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"No, Landslide!" HatsuHaru pointed to a cloud of dirt and debris that was heading straight for them. And then, it hit, splitting the group.

Sakura felt someone pull her into their chest, trying to protect her from the slide. But she was also screaming her head off, she highly doubt, whoever it was, was going to come out, being able to hear.

After everything had settled, she looked to who had saved her, it was Yuki.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Sakura asked in a panic.

"Yes, I'm quiet alright, what about you Ms. Sakura?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks to you!" She smiled. "But it looks like we got seperated from the group..." She sighed.

"It seems that way..." He stood up and looked at the landslide behind them. "There is no way we can get back up there, we'll have to find another way..." Sakura felt her pet rat squirm in her pocket, she took it out.

"Go find another way back to the house" She told her. "And please hurry..." The rat squeaked and ran off into the night.

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes to see Eri next to her, he was looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Eri, are you okay?" She asked, sitting up really fast. He chuckled lightly and sat up as well.

"I'm fine Tohru..." He put his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry I'm fine" He smiled.

"Oh, that's good' She sighed.

* * *

Momiji opened his eyes to see he was tangled up in a tree branch, HatsuHaru wasn't that far below him on another branch.

"Are you okay?" Momiji called out to him. He looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"I can't get down..." He told him.

Momiji went and helped him out. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"Let's just go find the others" HatsuHaru started to walk.

* * *

Kyo open his eyes to feeling warm, a bright fire was in front of him, hesat up, noticing that he was laying on a torn up blanket.

"I see you're awake" He heard the girl say softly, poking at the fire.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You got knocked out by the landslide, thanks by the way..."

"For what?" He asked her.

"You saved my life..." She said. "You pulled me into your chest, and softened my fall, thank you..."

"Your welcome"

* * *

Sakura grabbed Yuki hand as they crossed the river, they had seen smoke and they were hoping it was someone from the grup.

"Wait" Yuki stopped and Sakura looked up at him.

"What is it" She stopped. And that's when he pressed his lips to hers.

TBC...

* * *

Sakura: Yuki kissed me! He kissed me! happy, dancy :)

Haruka: Dancy? is that a word?

Sakura: I don't care!

Haruka: Whatever

*Curtains close*


	10. Illness

**Illness**

Sakura pulled her lips away from Yuki's, it felt right, the kiss felt right.

"What was that for?" Sakura breathed.

"I was thinking, and my lips acted on their own" He smiled at her, and she smiled back. They walked hand-in-hand to the fire they saw.

"What's this?" Haruka was the one who saw them, she smiled. "HatsuHaru and Momiji got here not too long ago, Tohru and Eri are here too... Somewhere... Kyo went to get more firewood, it looks like we'll be staying the night here" She glanced at their hands. "Are you two-?" Before she could finish, Sakura nodded.

"Congrats!' Momiji said clapping.

"KYO!" Everyone heard Kagura's running feet.

"Did she come out looking for him?" Haruka asked.

"It would seem so..." HatsuHaru said.

"Don't you go anywhere Kyo, we're going home" Haruka told him. Not even turning around to look at him.

"But Kagura!" He yells at her.

"What about her? You did promise to marry her" Haruka said with a smirk.

"SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME!" Kyo yelled.

"So?" Haruka put out the fire and waited for Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kagura to step into the campsite.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Shigure asked.

"Yup!"

"KYO!" And they walked home.

* * *

Haruka coukdn't sleep, she tossed and turned. She shared a room with Sakura as usual, but also with Kisa and Tohru.

"Yuki!" Sakura said in her sleep, kissing her pillow.

_I'm going to pretend I didnt see that... _She thought, turning on her side.

When the sun rose, she was already up, she heard someone in the bathroom. After awhile, she realized they were throwing up. She knocked.

"C-Come in" Said the girl. Haruka slowly opened the door, Tohru was looking at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Haruka looked at Tohru. "Are you okay?" She rubbed Tohru's back. "I'll get Hatori!" Haruka was about to get up and run off, but Tohru grabbed her wrist.

"No, I know what's wrong" She looked at Haruka. "I-I'm..."

"WHAT! But Tohru, you're only seventeen going on eighteen! You can't be, how did this happen?" Haruka was frantic.

After the reaspon slashed her eardrums, Haruka punched a wall, making a dent.

"Who was it?" She asked. "Who was the one that did it?" Haruka looked at her.

"Akito..." Haruka snapped.

"I'm going to kill him..." And she walked out of the house. She wasn't happy, Haruka thought she warned Akito with her sister...

"Oh, Haruka, what are you doing up so early?" Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were having coffee on the front porch.

"Did you know?" Haruka asked. "About Tohru?" She looked down at the ground.

But at that moment, Tohru walked out onto the porch and bowed. "I have something to tell all of you..." She said quickly.

Haruka already knew what the news was, but Tohru wasn't going to tell them the whole story, scared for her life. Only Haruka knew, and she would keep that secret.

"Everyone... I'm- I'm pregnant..." She looked at her lap.

"WHAT?" Everyone said in unsion, even Eri. But everyone glared at him.

"I didn't even know!" Eri held up his hands in defense. Haruka walked over to Tohru and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's quite alright..." Haruka said, ignoring everyone protesting. "The baby will be healthy, and we're going to be happy" Haruka hugged Tohru.

"Tohru, who did this?" Eri asked.

"Well... You see... I promised him I wouldn't tell, so I'm not..." Tohru gave Haruka a pleading look. Haruka understood and got up. "Shigure, Hatori, can I please speak to you... Alone?" They nodded and folowed her.

* * *

Tohru chewed on her bottom lip.

_Eri... I'm so sorry, I betrayed you! But Akito... He cornered me... UGH! _Tohru started to cry in her hands.

"Tohru... What's wrong" Eri wiped her tears away when Haruka, Shigure, and Hatori walked back in.

"I'm going to check you every week Tohru..." Hatori said. "To make sure you're okay" Hatori said.

"Oh, you don't-" But Haruka didn't let her finish.

"Now Tohru, you can't go off worrying about other people right now, let US take care of you" She gestured to the whole crowd of people.

"Did you tell the other two?" Yuki asked.

"They know..." Tohru whispered.

"How far along are you?" Momiji asked, Kyo rubbed his fist into his head.

"That wasn't very nice" Kyo tried to contain himself from yelling.

"Oh, I don't mind! I'm two months now..." She said, looking at Eri.

"You know, I'm going to find this guy and kill him..." Eri told her.

"No your not..." Haruka said. "I called dibs... a long time ago" She stood. "In any case Tohru, you better leave all the house work to me and Sakura, you need to rest."

"Oh no! I couldn't possible do that! I mean, it'll be putting too much on you two and-" She started but Sakuura smiled.

"We'd be more then happy to" Sakura reassured her. "No worries" Sakura smiled her sweetest smile.

"If you two say so..." Tohru sighed.

"Well..." Haruka got up. "I have to do some things... ALONE..." She looked at some people who were getting up to go with her. "Let's go Fuji..." She looked to the cat that was curled up in a ball on it's bed.

* * *

Kyo followed Haruka, he was worried, not because she might get attacked, but he had a feeling that it was something else. He walked carefully so Haruka couldn't hear him, she stopped at a clearing tht had rocks circling it. Kyo watched as Haruka pulled out something from her pocket, it was a sphere like thing.

From all of the rocks, light shot at the sphere, making day look like night. She then dropped it, her hand bore markings but then it turned into her creature's arm. In fact, her whole left side of the body turned creature like, while her right side maintained it's usual stand point.

_**"What a waste" **_Kyo heard a voice say, looking at the sphere on the ground. _**"Why didn't you want to change into the full form?"** _Fuji didn't look frightened, she was sitting still, watching closley.

"I didn't want to..." Haruka's voice sounded. She pulled out a knife.

_**"You don't want to do that" **_The second voice said. _**"It'll kill both of us..."** _Haruka held it out.

"A world without you is a better place dingbat" But that's when Kyo slapped her. Dropping the knife, Haruka fell. "Kyo?" Haruka looked at the boy.

"Don't" He said, getting the knife. "It won't do any good"

That's when the creature disappeared and Haruka layed on the grass.

"I'm so tired..." She said, huffing. "Ugh... I had no idea I wanted to kill myself..." Kyo looked at her, he tried to hide the tears.

"You know... There'll be a lot of people that would miss you" Kyo said, looking away.

"I don't know why, but there are some emotions the creature controls, such as the suicidal one you just saw..." Haruka looked to her left side. She saw Kyo sway. "Kyo, are you okay?" Haruka forgot her pain and got up, he was about to fall when she caught him.

* * *

**POP**

Haruka felt Kyo's forehead, he had a fever.

"Let's go Fuji!" Haruka yelled, grabbing his clothes. Fuji meows and they take off back to the house.

"Back already?" Shigure was reasing the paper.

"Shigure, where's Hatori?" She breathed when she got to the house.

"He's out, why?" Haruka showed him Kyo. "Oh dear, he got sick, you know where the room is?" Haruka nodded and fast walked to the boys room.

Yuki, HatsuHaru, Momiji, and Eri were in a circle when Haruka walked in, they were playing some sort of game.

"What happened?" Momiji asked as Haruka put Kyo into a bed.

"He got sick while we were out..." Haruka said.

"And Hatori's out" HatsuHaru said, looking at Kyo.

"How did he get sick?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, he followed me when I left and he fainted and turned into a cat" Haruka didn't want to tell the truth. At least she told half the truth.

**POP **

Haruka walked out of the room. "One of you dress him!" She yells.

"You stupid cat" Haruka could hear, because her ears and tail popped out.

She stepped back into the room after Kyo is dressed. She walks over. "Can one9* of you get a themometer?" She looks at the boys.

"I'll get it..." Eri got up and left the room. Haruka saw Kyo open his eyes a little, she looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Horrible..." He groaned.

"Well, you do have a fever, is there anything that hurts?" She asked him.

"My head, throat, stomach and my back" Kyo looked at her as she sighed.

"You probably have the flu... It sounds like it..." She looked at the boys. "Stay as far away from him as possible" She ordered.

Eri walked back into the room and handed it to Haruka, she took his tempature.

"102.3? That's high..." She looked at the boys again. "Ice" She said. This time, Momiji got up and went to go get it. "Kyo are you sure nothing else hurts, your chest maybe?"

Kyo shook his head yes about his chest.

"Oh dear..." She said.

"What?" Eri asked.

"I can't be sure, because I've seen this only once before, but I think he's sicker then anticipated" Haruka smiles at Kyo. "Kyo I'm telling you right now that I'm not totally sure, but if it is, prepare for a long road ahead" She told him. "But it's good you have it now then being an adult and not being able to take care of yourself..." At that moment, Hatori walks in and starts to check somethings on Kyo. Hatori tells everyone to get out of the room.

"What is it? What does my Kyo have?" Kagura asked.

"It's a virus that is unnamed no one knows the cure, but it's highly contagious..."

"Unless you had it once before, you will only get it once, that's why it's so mysterious..." Sakura said. "And I only know one person who had it..." Haruka knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I had it when I was little, I still remember the pain... So Kyo may scream or not..."

"All guys need to get out of the room.." Hatori said and they did.

Haruka walked into the room after everyone moved and put her stuff in the room.

"Haruka?" Kyo said weakly.

"Yeah?" She walked over and knelt beside him.

"I'm thirsty..." Haruka smiled and went to grab the water. She saw Sakura making the beef and leek soup.

After a while, Kyo went to sleep and Haruka went out of the room to read a bit, she had Fuji in there to keep an eye on him while he slept.

After two hours, Sakura finished the soup and Kyo was awake, he took a bite and spit it out.

"Too much leek taste..." And he wouldn't touch it, Haruka served it to everyone else, who said it was good, and cooked Kyo's and her's soup.

"Here..." She handed him the bowl.

"Thanks" He took a bite and started to eat the whole thing.

Later that night, Haruka couldn't sleep, Kyo was so uncomfortable, he even changed into a cat. She finally walked to his bed and picked him up, he started to purr. When he fell asleep, Haruka put him back in bed and she went to her own and fell asleep.

* * *

Kyo felt bad for Haruka, having to spend her days taking care of him instead of hanging out with everyone. But he was also happy, she wasn't like Kagura, or Tohru, she was different. She understands...

Each night he couldn't sleep on his own, Haruka would hold him until he did. He was grateful. One day, she came in with a washcloth and some soap.

"You are getting a bath" She told him. He nodded and started to undress. "Put swim trunks on" And he did.

Using the bathroom across the hall, Haruka started to wash him as he sat there in the tub.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"You needed a bath, trust me, I did both of us a favor" She said.

"No, why did you volunteer to take care of me?" He asked.

"I did because when I got sick with this thing, I had no one to hold me, I was locked up in a cold room for a couple of months..." She looked at him. "But, you are actually getting better faster then I, I think it was because I was always cold and stuff" She helped him out of the tub and dried him. "Put your clothes on, I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded as she left the bathrrom, after he dressed she came in the themometer. "100.1, it already went down a few degrees and it's only the second day' she got up and helped Kyo back into the room. After they ate dinner, Haruka tucked Kyo into bed, not like a little child, but more like she was a nurse taking care of a patient.

"Thank you" He mumbled.

"No problem..." And she went to bed herself.

He still felt very uncomfortable and he turned into a cat, Haruka knew this and walked over, she picked him up and held him close to her.

"You don't have to do this..." He told her.

"I know, but I want to..." And he fell asleep.

Waking up, he usually got dressed and Haruka was already walking in and handing him breakfast. But not this time, this time she was sleeping right next to his bed. He pulled his clothes on and layed back down, he brushed her hair.

_I must be tiring her out... _He thought. But then she woke up and started to do her usual routine.

TBC...

* * *

Haruka: Finally, Kyo isn't sick anymore!

Sakura: That's good... Hey what did that boy want yesterday?

Haruka: The boy I was talking to?

Sakura: Yeah...

Haruka: That's easy, he wanted me to go out with him...

Sakura: And?

Haruka: I told him I wasn't interested in getting a boyfriend...

Sakura: But does Kyo know that?

Haruka: Why would he care?

Sakura: You are so oblivious .

Haruka: Huh?

Sakura: Nothing ^^


	11. The dog and Kyo's creature

**The dog and Kyo's creature**

After Thanksgiving break, and Kyo getting better, Haruka was still a little worried about him.

"Are you sure you're okay, you got enough rest, didn't you?" Kyo shrugged her off.

"I'm fine' He said.

"Sorry" She said to him. "It's just I don't want you to push-"

"H-A-R-U-K-A HARUKA HARUKA HARUKA!" Haruka whips her head around, three guys were doing a little dance thing.

"Why do I have a bad feeling coming from this?" And that's when the three boys run over.

"S-A-K-U-R-A SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA!" the twins look at each other and then the group of guys who suddenly surrounded them, pushing Yuki and Kyo away.

"When did we get fan clubs?" Haruka asked.

"I dunno... truthfully, I don't" Sakura shrugged.

"Here Haruka, let me carry that for you..."

"Sakura, I love the way your hair blows in the wind!" Haruka and Sakura sighed, they pushed passed them, trying to get away.

* * *

Sakura was tugged by her wrist, she thought it was Yuki.

"Thanks Yu-" she looked up at the white and black haried boy. "Hatsu"

"I thought you guys looked troubled... Where's your boyfriend?" He looked around.

"QUIT IT!" Sakura heard her sister yell.

"I probably should go help-" But before she could finish, HatsuHaru pressed his lips gently on hers.

"I know you want to help her, but let's have the kitty do it" He smirked, looking at Kyo who was pushing his way through Haruka's fanboys.

That's when Sakura registered what happened.

_Hatsu... kissed me... _He intertwined their fingers and he kissed her again, this time she slapped him.

"I have a boyfriend, Hatsu, I suggest you stay away from me... as long you are in black" And she walks away.

* * *

A blue haired boy was sitting, watching the fanboys, and the orange haired guy getting easily pushed around. He rolled his eyes and jumped down from his spot, looking at the girl behind him.

"You okay?" He asked her. She didn't look frightened, she just looked annoyed. He turned to the fans. "Now I suggest you beat it, before I beat you to a pulp..." And they ran off.

"Thanks" The girl said.

"Eh, least I could do..." He pulled his sunglasses to his face. "Nice to see your doing well, my sweetie..." He winks and walks off.

"Wait..." She stared at the boy for a second and then realization.

_Oh great, what is that stupid dog doing here! As if I didn't get enough complications from liking Kyo! Ugh! Why is my love life so complicated? Hisao! _

Haruka sighed into her seat, which was right in front of HatsuHaru's next to Momiji and Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Momiji asked.

"You know how Kagura is obsessed with Kyo?" She looked at Momiji.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I have one of those admirers... Except..."

"He's worse" Sakura finally realized who she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Momiji asked.

"Well, mix Shigure and Kagura together" Haruka started.

"No, it's more like Hatori and Kagura..." Sakura said. "He can be really cool like Hatori and then snap like Kagura..."

"Ah..."

* * *

Sakura leaned against the wall, thinking of how to tell Yuki that HatsuHaru kissed her. She sighed.

_Is he going to take it the wrong way? _She sighed as she saw Haruka talking to a boy she recognized from Yuki's class.

After awhile, Haruka walked over.

"Why aren't you with Yuki?" She asked, Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Hatsu kissed me" She sighed.

"WHAT?" Haruka yelled.

"Yeah, and I don't know how to tell him... What if he thinks I kissed him on purpose, what if he breaks up with me, what if Hatsu asks me out? I'm so confused!" Sakura started to cry in her sister's shoulder.

"Don't..." Haruka made he sister look at her. "Tell him, it's better to say something and him finding out now, then to wait until your relationship is blooming and him being heartbroken..." Sakura knew she had a point.

"You're right, let's go meet up with the guys..."

"Cool" And they walked to the garden.

Sakura pulled Yuki away from the group and told him, but he didn't look happy.

"So... he kissed you?" He was trying not to yell.

"Yuki, I know I'm not the best girlfriend... But he kissed ME... I DIDN'T kiss HIM!" She waved her hands around. And then started to cry.

"I don't blame you..." He said, turning on his heel and walking to HatsuHaru.

"Yuki, wait!" Sakura grabbed his hand and stared at him, shaking her head. "You know it won't solve anything" She pointed out. He bit his lip.

"Fine..." And they walked back to the group.

* * *

Haruka laughed her head off as Momiji kept bugging Kyo about Kagura and his marriage. She couldn't stop, much like Sakura who was doubled on her side cracking up. Then, she felt something on her cheek, she opened her eye as a blue haired boy grabbed a mini riceball and pop it into his mouth.

"Hisao!" Sakura's words were the first thing that came from someone's mouth. Haruka looked at the boy.

"Hey there..." He smiled smugly at her, she winced.

"Hisao... Hey..."

"Nice to see you after so long, where've you been hiding your pretty face?" Haruka scooched closer to HatsuHaru, who was the closest that was sitting by her.

"It's- It's none of your-your business" Uneasiness settled into her stomach.

"Oh, babe, don't be scared, I love you" He smirked.

"Get away from her!" Sakura tried to get in between them.

But he moved forward, grabbing Haruka's jaw. He had done this before, the memories flooding back to her, she hated him. Hated his guts.

"LET GO OF HER!" Kyo ran up to him, pulling him off of Haruka, she started to cry, holding her jaw.

"Ms. Haruka, are you okay?" Yuki asked her.

"What? I get punched to come and see MY girlfriend?" He hit a nerve, Haruka cried into Yuki's chest, Kyo was still over Hisao.

"What's wrong?" Momiji rubbed Haruka's back.

But Haruka ran off.

* * *

Yuki looked after Haruka for a moment, then at Sakura, who nodded. They both got up and ran after her, hoping it wasn't too late. But after hours of searching, found nothing. It was dinner time and Kyo was pacing circles on the floor, Sakura was putting stuff on plates, Yuki was waiting for her to serve his food, and Shigure was humming high school girls.

"Thank you" He smiled at Sakura, who smiled back.

"You're very welcome" She turned to Kyo. "Kyo, sit down and eat, I'm sure Haruka's fine" But even Sakura knew that she may not as well.

After dinner, Yuki went up to his room and did homework with Sakura, she struggled with the History, so he had to help.

* * *

Tohru was surprised to see a crying Haruka at her door, Tohru invited her in and asked what was going on. After she got answers, she called the house.

Kyo came on the line.

"Hello?" he grumbled.

"Oh, Kyo! I thought I was going to get Shigure..." She trailed off, looking at haruka. "Anyway, Haruka is here with ne, yeah, she's fine, she was crying when I found her..."

* * *

Haruka looked at Tohru, but the doorbell rang and Tohru answered it.

"Haruka, it's Kyo, he's here to pick you up..." Haruka stood and walked over to Kyo. they left.

When they got home, everyone was in bed, but Kyo dragged her up in his room, he turned on the light and looked at her chin. There were two small bruises.

"How is it Kyo?" Sakura and Yuki walked into the room.

"Just small bruises, he didn't break anything" Haruka gently grabbed Kyo's hand and pull it away from her chin.

The next morning, Sakura, Kyo, and Yuki kept a close watch on Haruka, hoping that Hisao wouldn't come, which he didn't. They were relieved until Haruka had to walk home alone.

"Trully I'll be fine" Haruka said to them. "You guys just get your stuff done" And she started to walk, but instead of going home, she went to a nearby park.

"How'd you now I'd be here?" it was the blue haired boy, he landed on his feet, jumping from a tree.

"We were so close when we were little" Haruka smiled. "But then you started to listen to your father and started to become this butt hole I didn't know anymore" Haruka looked at him.

"So, Kitty, why did you look for me? I thought you were scared of me" Hisao leaned against the tree.

"I could be an actress, now can I?" Haruka winked.

"Whatever kitty, what are you doing here anyway?" He stood straight.

"You'd do anything to protect me right?" She crossed her arms.

"Kitty, of course I do..." He looked genuine.

"Then I have a deal for you..." Haruka pulled back her hair into a ponytail.

"What?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"We fight, if I win you call off this wedding, if you win, we get married after I graduate"

"Deal"

He made the first move, but Haruka saw through it, she ducked and kicked his back. But he got a punch out into her stomach, but she laughed and did a back flip as he started to kick and punch recklessly. She kicked him twice.

"Haruka!" Yuki and Kyo were about to join the fight, but Sakura told them no.

Haruka finally got bored of dodging and attacked, she punched Hisao in the face and kicked his side, she heard a horrifiying crunch, but she didn't care. she landed on her feet and smiled.

"You've gotten stronger" He moaned, blood trickling down both sides of his mouth.

"Oh by the way..." She kissed his cheek. "You can have that back" she walked back to Kyo, Yuki and Sakura.

"You did it! You finally beat the dog!" Sakura laughed at Hisao. "Take that you stupid dog!" He was walking away.

* * *

After they got home, Yuki watched as Sakura folded the laundry in his room.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked, catching his look.

"What, can't I look at a beautiful girl?" Yuki asked. At that moment, Kyo was walking past the door.

"Sappy much?" He said into his water bottle, he had just finished working out.

"Oh Kyo, you know you would say the same thing to Haruka" Shigure popped up from the top step.

"NO I WOULDN'T!" Kyo yelled.

"You're still just a stupid cat..." Yuki mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kyo yelled. that's when Haruka walked over nd stopped in front of Kyo.

"No fighting boys, please" She sighed. "Kyo here are your blankets" She handed them to Kyo, who calmed down. "Oh, and Mitski is on the phone for you" She walked away, Shigure padded after her.

"What are you going to do Kyo?" Sakura asked him. "You know Mitski called to go out with you again, what are you going to do?" Yuki looked at Kyo, who shifted.

He walked off, first putting the blankets in his room and then to the upstairs phone.

* * *

"I wouldn't talk to her right there" Haruka told him.

"Why not?" Kyo looked at the girl and she nodded towards Yuki's room.

"Okay..." He went into his room and closed the door.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Took you long enough" She said to him.

"What do you want Mitski?" He asked her.

"Look Kyo, I know-" Bt he didn't let her finish.

"I'm not going back out with you..." he said.

"It's not like you like someone else..."

"You don't know that Mitski..." And he hung up, he got up and put the phone back on it's holder then went back to his room and stared at the cat key chain. It was black and the eyes were blue, Haruka's were brown, but it resembled the night to him.

He crawled onto the roof, Haruka was there looking in the distance.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"What else?" She rested her chin on her arms that were on top of her folded knees. The full moon was looking straight at them.

Kyo looked at her for a minute, her look was sad, but no tear was to be found.

"Are you hiding the tears" He asked her.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion. "No... I was thinking..."

"What were you thinking of?" He didn't want to pry, but he was curious.

"My dad believe it or not..." She sighed and looked at the moon. "I wish he was hear, it would be like old times..." But Kyo sat closer to her.

"Make new memories then" He told her softly.

* * *

"Tonight" the man looked at the full moon in the court yard that connects all the houses. "Release the evil cat!" The creature ran off after the chains were relinquished from his wrists.

"We will tonight of the full moon, succeed, BRING ME THE BOY!" He surprisingly didn't wake anyone up when he yelled this.

* * *

Running into the night, he had one objective: Get the cat boy, your boss will be happy... A

Then the house was in sight, he jumped into the trees that surrounded the area and watched. Then he saw him, he was getting off the roof, this was his chance. he lunged.

* * *

Haruka saw the creature.

"No way..." She looked at Kyo... "Kyo, look out!" Haruka jumped, markings spreading through out her body and she landed in between the cat creature and Kyo, gripping on of the hands before it could touch him.

Haruka knew the markings wouldn't work 100% against a creature, but she couldn't just stand there and watch.

"Grr!" the free hand swiped her side, making her fly against a tree across the backyard. But she knew it didn't do much damage.

"Haruka!" Kyo ran over to her, just as the second attaxck would be thrown.

"No, Kyo!" She jumped and made Kyo duck, she wrapped him up in her arms as she got hit. ths time, she passed out.

* * *

Kyo held the passed out Haruka in his arms.

_What do I do now? _He thought.

"So this is Kyo Sohma..." It was another voice not too far away.

"Who are you?" He asked the man who just stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm a sphere" He said. "I don't have a name" He looked at Kyo. "If you don't want the girl hurt, you'll come with me" Kyo looked at the man, then Haruka, he put he rdown and walked over, he put a hand on Kyo's wrist with the beads.

"It's troublesome that the girl couldn't be the test subject..." He gripped the beads, Kyo tried to pull away, but couldn't. Haruka woke up just as the beads were taken off.

He stood, face-to-face with Haruka, he truthfully thought the curse was broken. He didn't shout 'don't look at me!' because he didn't know she was watching. he ran off into the woods.

TBC...

* * *

Haruka: Kyo! Wait!

Sphere: No matter what you do, you can't bring him back.

Haruka: What did you do? And how the heck did you know about Kyo?

Sphere: Listen to me Kitty, who you think are your friends, can be your enemies..

Haruka: why would I listen to you?

Sphere: It's the truth, you can't fight the truth.


	12. The kiss

**The kiss**

"Kyo, wait!" She ran after him, holding her arm, she didn't care if she was bleeding, it would stop anyway. "Kyo!" But a figure ran at her, it was the sphere guy again, he knocked her out.

When she had awoken, she was tied up to a post, she didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it.

"So the rebel is awake..." Haruka looked to see her uncle. "We finally got you my sweet, and you can't escape! right now, the boy and your father are probably fighting each other to the death..." He smirked, holding out Kyo's beads. "Too bad your boyfriend isn't here to protect you" Haruka snapped, markings spread through out her body, but her uncle turned his back, walking away.

Chains were her bounds, but she could break them easy... Flexing her arms, she tried.

But the whole house suddenly burst into flame, that's where her post was, and that's when it happened.

* * *

Sakura looked at Kyo, in his cat creature form, he was running, but towards the city.

_What's chasing him? _She thought. But, another creature, twice his size popped out of the trees and followed in hot pursuit.

"We have to go!" Sakura said, pointing to the creatures running into the distance.

"What can we do?" Yuki asked, also watching.

"We can slow them down..." Sakura said.

"We can't go near them without getting seriously injured.

"Yes we can" She handed him a shotgun. "We use bullet power"

"But this'll kill them, or at least Kyo, we don't want to hurt him" Yuki said.

"We're not, we're going to shoot at the other creature, c'mon!" They ran for it, getting closer and closer to the city, they saw more and more cars trying to get out of it.

"There!" Sakura aimed and shot, but hit a window. "They're out of range!"

Sakura watched as the much bigger creature overpower Kyo and throw him at a building, and then, throwing a car at him.

But Kyo dodged and ran away.

"Kyo!" Sakura tried to yell, but five spheres landed in front of them.

"No you don't" A woman said. "You're coming with me!" But Sakura smirked, she shot straight up in the air and grabbed Yuki's waist. They were soon in a cloud of smoke where Sakura took her escape and ran after the creatures.

"Stupid people" Sakura was tugged into an alleyway.

"Hatsu... Momiji... Kagura... What are you three doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Is that my Kyo?" Kagura asked, refering to the cat creature.

"Yes, it is..." Yuki answered.

But the five found them again.

"This is bad!" Sakura yelled.

'We can fight!' Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kagura started fighting the people that pursued them.

"You two go get Kyo back for me!" Kagura yelled at Yuki. "GO!" And, that's what they did. They ran off.

* * *

Kyo didn't know who this guy was,or why he was attacking him, all he knew, was that he was going to die if he didn't do something. He turned and attacked the bigger creature full force, but was flipped into the pavement.

_What now? _He looked around. But the creature body slammed into him.

Kyo hit a building, and just missed three people that were walking by.

_Shoot... _He looked at the creature as he came again. But, something stopped him, a green forcefield like thing surrounded the bigger creature.

"I got him!" Yelled a happy Sakura. "I have-" But the creature roared and burst the shield, heading straight for Sakura. But Kyo side slammed him, which forced him into a traffic light and building.

Kyo huffed as the bigger creature got on top of him again, making Kyo lose his balance.

* * *

Haruka finally bursted through the chains, and headed towards her uncle, not even realizing that 1) she was transforming into her cat creature self... and 2) The bracelett Sakura gave her came off

She found her Uncle, he was still holding Kyo's bracelett. She growled.

_**This is more like it... See, I can kill him... **_

_No... Change me back NOW! _

**_Haruka, don't you see? You can't control me anymore... I control YOU _ **Haruka felt a rush in her mind, forcing her own thoughts to the back.

_No! Listen to me, you can't beat him, he'll destroy us! _But the creature lunged for her Uncle. _I failed, Kyo is in danger... DAD is in danger, and here I am trying to get revenge on my Uncle... How selfish! _

**You don't have to hide from crying in front of me... **The voice echoed.

_Kyo... _

Picturing his face, Haruka calmed and she was back to her normal self.

Blood was on her hands, her uncle's arm in her hand, the other one that was human. She threw it down and stood.

"I have no pity" And ran off, towards the explosions. Kyo's bracelett was destroyed thanks to her uncle, but Haruka had to find away to turn him back. And her father.

_Kyo... _She thought, stumbling. _I can't lose you! _She ran into the park just like in her dream, but this time, she knew why she was here, why she must touch the boy... She grabbed hold onto his arm, her dad's, her eyes turning cat-like and her body forming markings.

"Daddy, you must-" But before she could do anything, her father pushed her aside, or more like throw her aside.

"Ouch..." She got back to her feet, Kyo was looking at her with terrified eyes. But she got in between them. Haruka watched her dad lunge to attack her and Kyo lunged to attack her dad. "Daddy!" Haruka yelled, wrapping her arms around his waist, tears streaking down her face. "Please don't hurt my friend anymore... Please..." She gripped tighter, the creature seemed to ease, but Kyo was becoming 100% of the creature he had no more control.

Haruka looked in horror as Kyo grew bigger than her dad's form.

_Kyo, this can't be happening! _Haruka tried to hold back tears as he started to destroy everything. "Kyo!" But he looked at her and started to swipe at her, Haruka's father got in the way. He was thrown like he was nothing. _This isn't like you... Kyo! _Tears filled her eyes even more,reality taking it's toll.

"Haruka..." Her eyes grew wide and she looked up from her hands, the spirit of Kyo standing right in front of her. "You are probably scared..." He looked down.

"I am...' She admitted.

"And now it probably means nothing but-" The creature slashed at the spirit, Haruka stood up and grabbed onto someone's arm.

"We can do this together" It was a male voice she hadn't heard in years, she looked up at the naturally white haired man that she grew up with.

"Daddy..." She knew she couldn't hug him because of the situation.

* * *

"Thanks Hatori..." Akito looked at the man that bowed to him. "So, there are two cat creatures on the loose?" The man looked up at him.

"Yes, one of yours and one of mine..." The man said.

"And the beads?" Akito wanted to make sure that the beads were broken before moving on.

"Here they are sir..." He put two beads in his hand.

"So he's now 100% creature?"

"Yes..."

But Akito knew he might still be human, if he had strong feelings for someone, then there was no doubt about it.

"Are you sure he didn't fall for one of the twins you were talking about?" The man scrunched up his nose.

"Truthfully I can't be sure, but I highly doubt that he did" To Akito, that wasn't very assuring.

"As long as Kyo is out of my life, I'm good with whatever" He waved the man off. "Now... Leave..." Akito looked at the man.

But the man had better ideas, he stood, holding out a gun, and shot him dead.

"Stupid nusiance..." The man sighed. His empty arm sleeve waved in the slight breeze from the window. "Get him out of here or I'll shoot you too" He looked at Hatori, and Hatori did as he was told.

* * *

Kyo, while in creature form, replayed his bad memories, on how his mother was afraid of him and she wouldn't admit it, Akito's reaction to his creature form... And then...

Kyo was around six when it happened, a group of guys walked through the gates, two little girls were walking alongside the front man.

The man whispered to the two girls and they ran off laughing. Kyo was throwing a ball at the wall of his house, waiting for something interesting to come. At least on that day, Kagura was sick and she couldn't threaten him. He threw the ball really hard at the wall, when it bounced off, it hit him straight in the face.

"Ha Ha stupid cat" Some kids that weren't zodiacs but were part of the family yelled. They laughed as they walked off.

"I hate when that happens" A girl had the ball in her hands and was looking at him. He sat up and looked at her. "Here!" She handed him the ball with a smile, her light brown hair flowed easily in the wind, it was short.

"You wanna play with me?" Kyo held out the ball towards her, she smiled.

"Sure, you start!" They played until the sun went down and she had to go home.

"I have a feeling we'll meet again..." She said. But he never caught her name. He smashed a fountain, water sprayed him, but he didn't care...

_Kyo.. You don't want to do this... _It was Haruka's voice in his head, but he couldn't control himself.

Then, another memory.

A girl with silver hair stood face-to-face with Yuki, not in a fighting position, but more like one was helping the other up, the girl was frightened and Yuki was comforting her the best he could.

That's when he felt something on his back, and then arms wrapped around his waist.

"You know, some people are calling me crazy" She laughed to herself, but it was a genuine laugh, not a fake one.

_She's not running away? _He pulled her away and threw again, but she didn't give up. _She's going to die at this rate! _

_**Who cares?** _it was the creature's voice, Kyo knew it was. **_She's just a girl!_ **But Kyo stopped himself, the girl looked at him and smiled, tears pouring onto him.

"You said it was okay to cry in front of you..." She said. "Remember Kyo?" She cried into his stomach, since she couldn't reach her chest. "and I thought... Kyo... I am scared right now... I know you need someone strong in your life and I'm weak, but I need to tell you something..." Kyo calmed down and put one arm around her, he was still in creature form he hugged her, both of their charms falling out of their pockets, they gleamed into the rising sun... And then...

"Kyo... I love you" He kissed her, the girl that he thought would never like him for his creature like state.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Sakura: I bet you know who he kissed!

Uncle: It doesn't matter anymore.

Sakura: Uncle? What are you doing here?

Uncle: This is my story from now on...

Sakura: What, you don't have the power to do that!

Uncle: Actually, yes I do sweetie...

Sakura: Get away from me!

Uncle: Why? We are related...

Haruka: Yes but I'm not scared to rip your heart out

*Curtains close*

SWS: Hey people who are reading this! I know it's a little... okay ALOT shorter then my other chapters, but I didn't want to stretch it too long... And please don't be afraid to review!


	13. Machi

**Machi...**

Haruka was happy, the kiss felt right, everything felt right. She broke the kiss as Sakura came running shouting: "KYO AND HARUKA SITTING ON THE PAVEMENT K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" Kyo chased after her while Haruka sat there blushing.

"So, you and Kyo, huh?" She turned to see Eri, staring at the sky. "I guess he doesn't need Tohru anymore..." Haruka blushed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know if you'd say that..." She looked at Kyo. "Wait, where is dad?" She looked for her dad.

"Your dad was here?" Eri looked at Haruka.

"Yeah, he's still alive!" Haruka stood and grabbed the key chains.

"WHOOPS!" Sakura made Kyo run into Haruka, knocking them both down, and since they were surprised, they turned into cats.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Kyo was starting to panic as a bump formed on her head.

"Hm?" She didn't even feel it. But she moved her paw to feel it and flinched at where it was. "Kyo, it doesn't hurt that bad, just a little bump, no worrie-" She felt someone pick her up and she was staring at Eri, who looked at the bump.

"Yup, it's pretty serious, you could die from this bump if-" Eri said, but Sakura kicked him.

"It's just a bump Eri... And you are not a doctor... Kyo, if it makes you feel any better, we can take her to Hatori and-"

"That won't be possible" Arsen arrived in his car, he walked over. "Uncle has taken over the Sohma main house, has Hatori under his orders..."

"Uncle?" Sakura asked more then stating.

"Yes, he also has Kisa and Hiro... but the others escaped..."

"We didn't exactly... 'escape'" Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kagura walked over. "We came before the mess happened..." Momiji said.

"So I guess you guys don't have a place to live right?" Haruka asked.

"No..." Kagura admitted.

"They can stay at Arsen's place" Sakura offered.

"What?" Arsen looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that..." Sakura scolded. "You know you have more then enough room in that MANSION of yours" Arsen almost strangled Sakura for saying this.

"You'll let us live with you?" Kagura smiled. "But I'd feel better if I was living with Kyo..." Kagura looked at Kyo, who was still in cat form.

**POP**

**POP **

Haruka and Kyo got dressed quickly. As they walked home, Yuki and Sakura were holding hands. Haruka didn't mind that she wasn't holding hands with Kyo, she wasn't even sure if they were boyfriend/girlfried... But she surely hoped so.

_Give me a sign Kyo! _She thought. But then, she felt something slip into her hand, she looked at it, it was hand. She smiled and grabbed his back.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Kyo and Haruka who were holding hands. She was holding hands with Yuki. They walked to the house, Shigure was snickering at Haruka and Kyo.

"What about you Shigure, you got a lover?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he didn't.

"Well... No... It's just that a sweet girl like Haruka is in the clutches of Kyo..." He said dramatically, grabbing Haruka's hand.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kyo yelled at Shigure, tail and ears popping out.

"Oh, nothing..." He shook his hand in a sheepish way, but Kyo whacked him.

Sakura was glad everything was back to normal, and the whole experience brought Haruka and Kyo together. she leaned on her sister to whisper in her ear.

"Haruka and Kyo sitting in a tree K-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage then-" But Haruka covered her mouth.

"Would you shut it?" She smiled. "Yuki and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"THAT'S MY LINE!" They started laughing at each other, the boys stopped arguing and looked at them.

"That was a good laugh..." Haruka said, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah..." the girls looked at the confused faces of Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo.

"Don't worry boys, we haven't forgotten you, c'mon Haruka, let's go make dinner..." Sakura turned to Haruka.

"Okay, any requests?" She turned to the guys.

They threw out their own suggestions and Haruka nodded.

"Spaghetti it is!" And they cooked it.

* * *

After dinner, Kyo went to the roof, thinking of the kiss him and Haruka shared. He closed his eyes and played it over and over in his mind, when something tickled under his nose. He sneezed and looked to see the cause, Haruka was holding a long feather behind her back, he got really close to her.

"What are you hiding?" He asked her as their faces were almost touching.

"Nothing..." she smiled at him, like she was innocent.

"Oh really" He pretended to go and kiss her, but instead grabbed the feather from her hand.

"Okay, you caught me... what's my punishment?" Haruka looked at him.

"Now let's see..." He tapped his chin in thought. "Oh I know..." He smirked and kissed her lips gently, it took him awhile to realize that she was kissing back.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "You thought you could esape me?"

"Now why would I do that?" They both smiled and laughed for a second before realizing that Sakura was there behind them.

"Okay, now it's just getting disgusting" She laughed.

"What? Are you jealous?" Haruka smirked.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nevermind... Aren't you supposed to be with Yuki though?"

"No... He's working on his project and I got bored so I came here!"

"Usually rats don't like the roof..."

"Meow!" Fuji jumped in between Haruka and Kyo, layed down and purred loudly. Haruka scratched her behind her ear.

"She's so different" Sakura put her hand on the cat's head.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"She's different from Minori, yet the same..." Sakura laughed while her sister gave her a blank look. "I mean, sure she doen't look like Minori, she still likes you as if she was Minori... Ad the way she purrs, it's that loving purr and not the fake purr..."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew so much about cats..." Haruka said.

"Me either..." She admitted. "But iIcan see the love Fuji has for you..." She sighed.

"Is something going on between you and Yuki?" Kyo looked at Haruka for asking this question.

"Well, it trully isn't a big deal..." Sakura confided.

"It's a HUGE deal! What's going on?"

"Do I have to kill Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"It's just... Yuki and I are going out but we haven't had our first date yet, and he studies all the time, which I don't mind... It's just..." Sakura trailed off.

"You know what? Kyo, we have to plan our first date too!" Kyo blushed.

"What are you saying?" Kyo asked blankly.

"We should have our first date as a double date!" Haruka smiled. "Of course, if that's okay with you..." Kyo smiled.

"Yes, it is" Haruka hugged him.

"Hey, how about the festival!" Sakura said excitedly.

"What festival?" Kyo and Haruka asked the same time.

"Well, there is this festival that is being held not too far away, we can go there!'

"Alright..." Kyo said. Looking at Haruka.

"That'll be fun!" Haruka said, clapping her hands together.

"Meow!" Fuji stood and went on Kyo's lap.

"Okay, but I warn you, there's going to be fireworks!" She winked and got off the roof.

"Meow?" Fuji looked at Haruka.

"Ugh, my sister can be such a pain..." She sighed.

"Meow, Meow, Meoooowwww!" The cat jumped onto Haruka's lap. and rubbed her head onto her hand.

"Yeah... Well, at least we'll get out of the house" He scooched closed to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Wait, Kyo?" Kyo looked at her.

"What?"

"Why do you think Yuki is so distant from Sakura?" Kyo sighed and looked at the moon.

"I guess it's because he still likes Tohru, or Machi..."

"Who's Machi?" She never heard the name before.

"It's his Ex..."

"Ex? When did this happen, I'm so confused!"

"Haruka..." He looked into her eyes and found that her irises twinkle against the stars. "Machi passed away... Right before you came..."

"Eh?" Haruka looked at him in horror. "How? Oh my gosh, I have to tell Sakura!" She was about to run off and Kyo grabbed her arm gently.

"No... She died from a sphere" Haruka's eye twitched.

"I'm so gonna kill my uncle..." She sighed and got up. "But in any case it's getting late, I have to get to bed. Goodnight Kyo"

"Good night Haruka" They kissed again.

* * *

Haruka layed there in her bed, thinking of the kisses Kyo gives her and she sighed. Now moving onto the story he told about Machi...

_So... Does Yuki trully like Sakura? _Haruka thought to herself.

"This Machi girl must be something special if Yuki still loves her" Haruka jumped at hearing her sister's voice in the darkness.

"You heard us?" Haruka yelled/whispered.

"No, Shigure told me while you guys were on the roof... you guys were talking about it too?" Haruka stood up and turned on the light.

"Strange, huh?" Sakura put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "But we both know it can't be a coincedence..." Haruka nodded.

"Well, from what Kyo told me, was that she was killed by a sphere..." Haruka said.

"Shigure told me that too, but why would they be after Machi?"

"To make Yuki miserable?"

"But we figured that they just wanted Kyo's power..."

"Hold on a second Sakura..." Haruka was standing at the window.

"What?" She walked over. Yuki and Kyo were walking away from the house.

"I say we follow" Haruka pulled out her clothes from the hamper and got dressed. Sakura did as well.

"What do you think they are doing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know..." Haruka noticed they went into a grave yard.

"Nevermind... I know now..." She stepped up to the last step and sat down, she didn't feel like disrupting the guys.

"Are we just gonna sit here?" Sakura sat next to her.

"I am, you're not..." Haruka winked. "You know they say if you visit a loved one's grave with a boyfriend/girlfriend, love may strike you in the heart"

"there's no saying like that!"

"I know, but in this case, it's the truth... Go!" Haruka pushed her sister towards the graves.

"Okay..." She sighed and walked over to the boys.

* * *

"Yuki?" Sakura stood a few steps away, whispering his name.

"What are you doing here?' He stood up and looked at her.

"Well, Shigure told me what happened and I wanted to pay my respects and see if she approves of us..." Sakura looked at Yuki as Kyo walked away.

"It's okay Sakura, I do miss her, but I do like you.."

"Yuki..." Sakura looked at him through her silver bangs. "It's not okay! I want you to tell me the truth, what do you really feel! I don't care if it's nice or sweet or even if it tears you up! I just want to know what's going on with your life!" She started to cry.

"Sakura..." He reached for her, knowing that she was going to cry for a long time.

"Don't!' She turned her back towards him. "Yuki, you get your feelings straight and you come back to me when you're ready, I'll be waiting!" And she took off, knowing that her sister wil follow her, she neded some sister time, not more guy time.

* * *

Yuki stood there, watching Sakura run off and Kyo came back.

"What did you do, you darn rat?" Kyo looked at him.

"I don't need this right now, Stupid cat!" They started to fight, Yuki won of course. "You never change..."

"Whatever..' He mumbled. "you should apologize to her..."

"To who?" Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Sakura, you compare her to Machi..."

"I do not!"

"Look Yuki, Sakura is not Machi, she's another person, you can't expect the same things you did with Machi work the same way with Sakura..."

"I don't need love advice from someone who just got their first girlfriend..." He walked away from Kyo.

_But he's right I do compare her to Machi... when did that cat become a love advice giver? _

TBC...

* * *

Uncle: what? No scene with me in it?

SWS: Of course not...

Uncle: But-

SWS: But nothing... I'm the writer, you follow my script and my demands, you got that?

Uncle: And what are you going to do if I hire a new one?

SWS: That's the thing, you can't...

Uncle: And why not?

SWS: Don't you see? You are what _I _created... I can easily replace you

Uncle: You wouldn't dare!

SWS: Would you like to find out?

Uncle: You win this round! But I'll be back!

SWS: Ugh! That man is so annoying... Anyway, please review!


	14. Kishi

**Kishi**

Sakura stopped in the woods, Haruka tackled her.

"Let me go!" She cried, Haruka held her.

"No, you need your sister right now..." Haruka pulled Sakura closer to her. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll find him.

"But I have!" Sakura sobbed. "He just doesn't see it..." Haruka sighed.

"Look, I think Yuki is just confused... he just lost Machi... You know?" Sakura smiled at her sister and hugged her.

"Thank you... but I don't know if Yuki'll ever forgive me..."

'I forgive you..." Yuki stepped out of the shadows. "And I'm sorry" Sakura smiled and walked over to Yuki.

"You are not forgiven..." Haruka looked at Sakura. "You are forgiven AND I've forgotten" They kissed and Haruka giggled. "What?"

"Nothing..." Haruka calmed down a bit. "It's just, this is the first time I've seen you two kiss" She smiled.

"Oh Haruka!" Sakura hugged her sister.

"It's going to be fine from now on" Haruka hugged Sakura back until Kyo stepped out of the bushes. "Did you fight Yuki again?" Haruka asked, walking over to him.

"How'd you know?" He smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Kyo, I'm your girlfriend! I know these things!" Kyo hugged Haruka and she hugged back.

* * *

The first day at school dating Kyo was... different... guys backed off and Momiji and Hatsuharu were smiling at them.

"I'm so glad you two are together!' Momiji said. "Did you guys go on your first date yet?"

"No..." Haruka sat down at her desk.

"Actually, we decided to have our first dates a double date" Sakura looked at Momiji. "Momiji, you're wearing the guy's uniform!"

Haruka looked too and nodded.

"Well, yeah..." He blushed Haruka smirked.

"Is it for a girl?" Sakura and Haruka crowded him.

"What makes you say that?" Momiji shifted his eyes.

"Haruka, it is!"

"I know Sakura... this is exciting!"

"Who is it?"

"What does she look like?" Sakura and Haruka kept bambarding him with the same questions.

"There you Sakura!" A girl came from around the corner.

"Oh, hey Kimmie, what's up?" Haruka looked at momiji, then pulled him away.

"Okay, who is it?" Momiji smiled.

"First row the one on the far left" Haruka looked at the short brown haired girl that was sitting there.

"Lilu?" (Put Lilly and Lulu together)

"Yeah..." Momiji blushed and looked at his feet.

"that's cool Momiji! You should ask her out!" Haruka smiled.

"But I wouldn't even know where to take her..." Momiji said.

"I have an idea!" Haruka ran over to Sakura and pulled her away from Hatsuharu and into Yuki's and Kyo's class.

"Are you okay?" Haruka huffed and fell on the classroom floor from exhaustion. Haruka smiled.

"Y...es..." Sakura looked at Haruka.

"What the heck?" She said.

"Our first date... How about making it a triple date?" Haruka huffed.

"A..."

"Triple?" Kyo and Yuki finished the sentence together.

"You didn't tell me that there was another two going!" Sakura said.

"I didn't know until recently..." She said.

"Who's going?" Yuki asked.

"Momiji and his date!"

"WHAT?" All three of them were really surprised.

"Momiji has a girlfriend?" Kyo asked.

"Not quite, he wants to take a girl out and I wanted to make sure if it was cool with you guys before I told him yes for sure" She smiled.

"It's fine with me" Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Sakura said.

"Same here" Kyo put in.

"Thank you guys!" She bowed and started to charge up for another run.

"That won't be necessary" Sakura said, grabbing her sister's uniform. "The bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes"

"Okay!" And they walked back.

* * *

After school Haruka spent some time with Momiji to get a feling how he can ask her out.

"Are you sure you want to help me?" Momiji asked her.

"Momiji, you are a dear friend, why wouldn't I help?" She asked.

"What about Kyo, wouldn't he got the wrong impression?"

"No, not really, I told him that was hanging out with you to help you, he understood..." Haruka pulled Fuji off her shoulder.

"Aw! Cute kitty! Is it yours?" Haruka looked up to see Lilu walking over and pet her.

"yeah, she is" Haruka smiled.

"Cute! oh, Haruka, are you going out with Momiji, I had no idea!" She smiled taking out her camera and took a picture. "It'll be perfect for the school newspaper!" she smiled.

"Now hold on a minute!" Haruka said as she was about to run off, but it was to late.

"Well, I better give up..." Momiji sighed.

"No... Momiji, you want to go out with her right?" Haruka stopped in front of him.

"Of course!" He smiled.

"then we can't avoid this little bump! We have to head towards it and jump over it!" She smiled and Momiji nodded. "But I must tell Kyo before word gets out" haruka thought for a minute. "He must be still at school, he started that karate club with Yuki not too long ago!" She ran off with Momiji behind her.

But just at that moment, Haruka tripped falling onto Momiji and they accidentaky kissed.

"Ah! I'm sorry Momiji!" She said getting up.

"So you two ARE dating?" It was another person from the newspaper club who ran off with the picture.

"Oh dear..." Haruka and Momiji looked at each other.

"We better go to kyo now..." Momiji told her.

"Right!" They ran towards the school.

* * *

Kyo was teaching a lesson in his club when the girls came in, at the moment, Kyo's club was useing the newspaper room to practice since the gym was taken.

"We have to get these in! OMG I can't believe they're going out!" One of them squealed.

"But they do spend a lot of time together!" the other one said. "So it isn't that much of a surprise!"

"Still-" Then a third person came in and smiled.

"I got a picture of them kissing! Look!" The girls looked at a photi and Kyo looked at them. Lilu, the editor bowed.

"I'm sorry for interupting your class Kyo..." Kyo waved at her.

"It's no problem we were almost done anyway..." The two other girls were typing away at computers.

"Would you like to see the preview for our newspaper?" Lilu asked.

"Uh, sure..." There was one already printing, after it printed, Lilu handed it to him.

"Momiji Sohma and Haruka Sensoshi going out!" He looked at her.

"I saw it with my very own eyes! They even kissed!"Lilu smiled at him, but he crumpled the paper up.

The door opened again and Momiji and Haruka stepped in

"Kyo, I have to tell you something..." She breathed.

"It's over..." Kyo said.

"Huh?" Haruka was caught off guard.

"You heard me!" Haruka started to tear up and ran off, Momiji walked over to Kyo.

"Kyo, listen it wasn't-" Bu Kyo pulled him into th hallway.

'How can you do this to me?" He yelled. "You know I liked her and she was my girlfriend!'

"Kyo, it wasn't what it looked like-"

"Oh yeah, it looks like you guys kissedf!" He showed Moiji the newspaper.

"She fell into me! Kyo, are you listening?" Momiji looked at him.

"Just leave me alone Momiji..." And Kyo walked off.

* * *

Haruka was sitting at the park crying.

_Why did it end up like this? _She thought. _We didn't even go on our first date!_ She wwas sitting on the grass, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Haruka Sensoshi" Haruka looked up and saw a boy was in some kind of desguise, she looked at him.

"Do I know you?" She crunched up her noes in thought.

"What, you don't remember me? Oh!" He pulled off the hat and glasses he was wearing.

"Kishi!" Haruka smiled. "It's been awhile..."

"Seven years" He nodded. "How've you been?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, if you asked me that yesterday I would've said good, but since you say that now, horrible..."

"What happened Kitten?" Haruka looked at her old friend.

"Uh... Nothing!" Haruka looked at the disguise. "What's with the disguise?"

"You don't know?"

* * *

Sakura was watching TV and admiring her favorite idol Kishi Gem.

"What are you watching?" Yuki came in and smiled at her.

"Love at first kiss" (Made up show)

"Oh, I've heard of it" Yuki sat down.

"Kishi I love you... in a fan girl kina way of course" She giggled.

That's when the door slammed shut.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Sakura went to get up, but Kyo waved at her.

"Ask your sister" he said, heading to his room.

"Okay?" Sakura looked at Yuki, who shrugged.

"Sakura, yuki, was that Kyo? Did he bring Haruka with him?" Shigure stepped into the room.

"Uh... Yes that was Kyo, and no, he didn't bring Haruka" Sakura answered him.

"I hope she's okay, it's getting late..." Shigure looked out the window.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon" Sakura said.

"I hope you're right..." And he walked away.

""Tomorrow Kishi will be singing his new single! Please watch!" The person on the TV said into a mic.

* * *

Haruka looked at the large billboard that had her friend's face on it.

"you're the star that Sakura has been crushin' on, I mean in a fan girlish way of course!" Her and Kishi laughed for a second.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it" He smiled at her.

"What? I think you give me too much credit... I don't think I could've caused ALL of your success" She said holding up her hands.

"I'm not!" He said, grabbing both of her hands. "You were there to support me and I'm going to be there for you... Kitten..."

"Turtle..." She remembered the nickname she had given him. "I still say I wasn't the only one that could give you success..." But he wouldn't hear of it.

"Kitten, remember when we were younger, before I moved to Tokyo, I had Kishini, my pet turtle, and minori, your pet cat?" Haruka laughed.

"Those two always got along! You know, it was those two that brought us to be friends"

"I know..."

"It's Kishi!" Haruka looked to see a crowd of people.

"Shoot they found me!" Kishi looked at Haruka. He then put the hat had on, on Haruka's head. "Run!" Kishi grabbed Haruka's wrist and they started to bolt.

After a few minutes, they were able to lose them in a neighborhood.

"that was tiring..." Haruka said falling to her knees. She looked at Kishi, who was hardly out of breath.

"You get used to it, it actually helps with your endurance... But, do you know where we are?" Kishi looked around.

"Huh?" Haruka looked around too. "Oh no! We got lost!" Haruka started to freak out.

"No worries, let's try to get back to the city streets, okay?"

"Okay" Haruka got up and they started to walk, they soon got to her school. "My school, I know where we can go!" Haruka started to walk to Shigure's.

"Kishi!" Both of them spun around to see an older man run over.

"Manager?" Kishi looked at him puzzled.

"Meow!" Fuji appeared from the bushes.

"Kishi, who is this?" The man gestured to Haruka as she picked up her cat.

"Oh, manager, this is Haruka, my friend from way back, Haruka, this is my manager" Haruka shook his hand.

"Does manager have an acual name?" She looked at Kishi.

"I prefer manager" The man smiled.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat..." Haruka shrugged and started to walk away.

"Haruka, wait!" Kishi grabbed her wrist gently.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" He gestured to the parked car.

"Okay..." They climbed into the car and the manager drove to her directions.

She walked into the house with Sakura running up to her.

"What happened to you and Kyo?" She asked.

"There's nothing to tell" She waved her sister off and went to her room.

TBC...

* * *

Kishi: Hello Everyone! I am Kishi!

Haruka: Everyone knows that already Turtle!

Kishi: Right Kitten... But they don't know what I do

Uncle: When do I get a scene?

Kishi: Who are you?

Haruka: This is my evil Uncle...

Kishi: You have one of those?

Haruka: It's better for you not to know...

Uncle: I will rule the world! Why did I just say that?

SWS: You were annoying me... So I made you sound rediculous...

Uncle: I will have my revenge!

SWS: Security!

Kishi: (To Haruka) She scares me..

Haruka: She's just really annoyed right now...

Kishi: but still...

*Curtains close*


	15. End

**End**

The next morning, Haruka woke up to Shigure talking to someone.

"No, she's fine, she's asleep, who is this again?" She stepped out into the hall.

"Is that for me?" Haruka gestured to the phone.

"Nevermind, she woke up" Shigure handed her the phone

"Hello?" Haruka said

"Kitten!" Haruka heard from the other line.

"Turtle?" She didn't want to give out that she was talking to Kishi.

"Hey, I have a television appearance you wanna come and see?" Haruka thought for a moment and saw Kyo coming her way.

"Oh, but I have school today, I'm sorry Turtle..."

"Haruka, that's not the only reason why I called..."

"Why the sudden seriousness?" Haruka was suddenly aware of Kyo looking at her. "Hold on..." she went into her room. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I have a problem..." He sighed.

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing like that, it's just this is my first singing thing and I really don't have anyone I know there and..."

_Is this still about the TV appearance? _

"Wil you please come!" Haruka looked at the phone for a second.

"But... School!" Haruka said.

"I'll pick you up afterwards okay?" And that was it.

"Who were you talking to?" Haruka jumped and looked at the boy that was leaning against the doorframe.

"Kyo..." Haruka looked at him abnd gripped the phone. "Is it any of your business?" She pulled a look she hasn't given to Kyo for a long time, an angry one.

"No... Not really" He pushed off the frame and walked away.

_I wish you knew how much I miss you already Kyo, how long is this going to last? _

Haruka spent that day in a haze, hardly talking to anyone, she was really depressed.

"Why are you so depressed?" Sakura asked many times that day. "And why are you avoiding Kyo?"

When the final bell rang, she walked out of the gates, not remembering that Kishi was picking her up.

"Kitten!" She snapped out of it and looked at the boy.

"Turtle..." She walked up to him. "Why are you here?" She looked passed his disguise.

"You don't remember me telling you that I was picking you up after school, that was this morning when I told you, it's not like you Kitten..." She looked at Kishi's eyes.

"Kishi..." She jumped in the car and slid over to make room for him.

"Nice to see you again Haruka" The manager smiled as he started the car on again.

"Kitten, please tell me what's wrong..." Tears dropped onto her hand

"My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday" She told him. Kishi looked out the window.

"Haruka..." He said softly.

"I'm sorry Kishi, I don't mean to bother you, hey where are we going?" She looked at the buildings.

"I don't know, Manager, I thought we were going to a TV appearance?" Kishi said.

"There's been a change..." He turned a corner and went into a parking garage.

But Haruka knew it was coming, and she knew the doors were locked and the safety lock was on, but there was something he didn't know, the sun roof was open, but the cover was covering it. As soon as it got pitch black, Haruka slipped through the sun roof, and pulled Kishi up as well.

"What the heck?" He looked at her.

"You trust me, right?" Haruka looked into his eyes. "O-Of course" He said shakily.

"Then, jump!" Light filled them again when Haruka grabbed Kishi and they jumped.

Haruka didn't stop, she ran at top speed.

* * *

Kyo paced the living room, waiting for the phone, or something to let them know Haruka was okay.

The door opened and Haruka ran in, she was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" He didn't notice the boy at first, he just saw Haruka. "Who's this?" He looked at Haruka, she looked up at him.

"This is Kishi, are you here alone?"

She looked around.

"They're out there looking for you!" He growled.

"Oh! I caused them so much trouble!" Harruka spun on her heel and bowed at Kyo. "I'm so sorry Kyo! I cause you so much trouble!"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine..." Haruka looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks Kyo" She hugged him.

"Kitten" Kishi got up.

"Wha-?" Haruka got up to face a gun. "Kishi?" But his facial features remorphed into a sphere.

"Haruka!" Kyo pushed her as a shot rang out, Haruka looked at him petrified.

"Kyo?" She crawled over and put his head on her lap. "It's going to be okay" She gingerly combed his hair in her hands, she didn't want it to end like this. "You!"

Haruka looked at the sphere. "How dare you pose as my friend!" She gently put Kyo's head on a sitting cushion and stood up.

And that was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Haruka had enough, she summoned her powers to put him back in his sphere state.

"Haruka, what happened?" Sakura, Yuki, and Shigure ran inside the house as Haruka fell to Kyo's side.

"Shigure, call Hatori" Yuki said.

"No, call 9-1-1..." Sakura said.

"Kyo..." Haruka put her head on his stomach. "No... You can't be gone, Kyo..." Sakura walked over, but of course Haruka pushed her away.

"Haruka he's gone, there's nothing we can-" But before she could finish, Kyo grabbed Haruka's hand and looked at her, she looked at him.

"Haruka... Please..." But he coughed up blood.

"Kyo, don't worry-" She looked at Kyo's blood, it wasn't just a bullet.

"This... ink..." She rubbed it in her fingers. And then smelled it. "Just as I thought..." She looked at Shigure. "Did you call 9-1-1?"

"Why, yes..." Haruka sighed and pulled Kyo's head on her lap again.

"Kyo, please forgive me for what I'm about to do..."

* * *

"Wha-" He didn't even have time to ask when she kissed him on the lips, her hair covering her face. But, there was also something in the bullet wound, he felt his whole body tingled. But somehow, he didn't care, he just kissed back and then, he passed out again, but this time it was painless.

When he woke up, no one was in the room and all the lights were off, he sat up and looked around the room, no one was in the room with him, except...

The girl slept on a chair by his bedside, her head on his bed.

_She must've dozed off while visiting me..._ He smiled and took the extra blanket off his bed and wrapped it around her. Kyo got up and went to the bathroom, then got back into the bed.

_Even though I was shot, I wasn't hurt that badly, was I? _He got back under the covers and looked out the window, it was snowing. _I wish you were awake to see this too... _But of course, the eyes stayed closed.

Kyo was starting to get bored he had no one to talk to until morning, and he didn't want to wake up Haruka, He couldn't.

"KYO?" It was in an innocent whisper as the girl stepped in and was dressed in a nurses scrubs. The light flickered on, blinding him temporarily, and awakening the sleeping girl.

"Whowhatwhenwherehuh?" It was in a sleepy tone as she jumped.

"Look what you did Kagura..." Kyo said annoyed.

_She was cute when she slept... _

"What, I was so worried!" She pushed Haruka to the floor, who was still dazed and horribly confused. Kyo got mad. "Why didn't you call me!" She whispered/yelled.

"Um, he was kinda asleep" Haruka was now suddenly wide awake.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" She started to get all teary.

"Sakura told Arsen... He didn't tell you?"

"No! I had to hear it from Shigure when I came to visit..." Haruka sighed

"I see..."

Kagura tried to jump on Kyo when a hand grabbed the back of her scrubs.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She whined, but the hand pulled her further away from Kyo.

"Hisao?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What?" He looked at Haruka. "Oh, they're living in the mansion now and she snuck out..." He explained. "So I naturally followed!" He smiled.

"You just came here to see me, didn't you?" She asked annoyed.

"What an assumption! Did it ever occur to you that I'm over you!" He said dramatically.

"Everyone is on mood swing pills" Haruka said, holding her face with her hands.

"I'M NOT ON PILLS!" Hisao exclaimed loudly.

"It was an expression..." Haruka said.

"Oh..." He blushed. "So HaruKa... would you-"

"Not a chance..." She said.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say..." He pouted.

"Lemme take a wild guess... You want me to go out with you..." Hisao rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, okay maybe you do..." He sighed. "But I love you!"

"HEY, BACK OFF!" Everyone looked at Kyo, Haruka was surprised.

"Kyo?" Haruka had her confused face on.

"Haruka..." He looked at his lap.

"I think we'll leave you two alone..." Hisao and Kagura walked out of the room, Haruka looked at Kyo.

"What's wrong Kyo?" She pulled up a chair and sat by him. Kyo put his hand gently on her cheek, Haruka kept staring at him.

"What happened? With you and Momiji?" Kyo asked. "Did you trully go on a date?"

"It's exactly what I told you, I just tripped and accidently kissed him... It was a big misunderstanding!" Haruka looked at Kyo with worry, but he sighed.

* * *

Haruka was on the verge of tears, she didn't know why she was holding them back.

"Haruka..." She looked at him and tears started to poor from her eyes, he kissed her, holding the back of her head gently. He also wiped the tears away.

"Kyo..." She hugged him after they pulled away.

"Haruka, I'm sorry..." But she shook her head.

"No, it was my fault" She said, looking at him.

"KYO!" Kagura ran back into the room. Haruka dived to the floor to dodge Kagura's grip.

"You let her go?" Haruka looked at Hisao.

"She gave me fifty bucks" He shrugged.

"What's a twenty or something year old woman doing with fifty bucks in her wallet?" Haruka sighed and sat on her knees as Kagura was hugging Kyo.

"I dunno" Hisao helped Haruka up and a nurse walked in, she was standng there with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me..." Kagura stopped shaking Kyo and looked at the nurse. "There is only one vistor who is supposed to stay here, and that is Ms. Sensoshi" She gestured to Haruka.

"B-B-But..." Kagura started to pout. Hisao walked over and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Haruka left to get a change of clothing, but Sakura and Yuki stayed.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine" He said.

"That's good" She smiled. "How about the relationship?" Kyo sighed.

'We made up" Sakura smiled.

"Good, cause you guys were realy good together!"

"Hey guys!" Tohru and Eri walked in.

"Tohru!" Sakura stood to give her the chair, her baby bump was showing.

"Yes, welcome Ms Honda" It was a voice that gave Sakura chills, Sakura looked at the direction, her Uncle.

"Uncle!" Sakura jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax child, I wanted to see the cursed cat up close" He smiled. "Kyo Sohma..." He sat in the chair Sakura just got up from.

* * *

"You are not cursed anymore, correct?" Kyo looked at Sakura, then to the man. "Let's finish this conversation alone" He snapped his fingers and everyone flew out of the room, except for Tohru. He smiled. The door snapped shut, locking it as well.

"I need to talk to you as well, Ms. Honda.." Kyo wanted to hug her, but given the curcimstances, he couldn't. "Anyway, Kyo, my neice and my brother are both still cursed, did you know that, in my family, the curse could easily kill them at a young age?" Kyo looked at him. "Of course, that means you may lose Haruka..." Kyo's eyes widened. "And Ms. Honda, you're having a girl, correct?" Tohru nodded.

"Too bad, if it was a boy it would have results of becoming head of the family" He sighed. "Oh well"

The door was suddenly swinging open, Kyo and Tohru jumped as Haruka stepped into the room.

"Uncle!" The man looked at her and snapped his fingers. The door closed again and...

* * *

Haruka felt a force push her to the ground, she knew what it was. The cat creature's power.

"Haruka!" Kyo tried to get out of the bed, but her Uncle pushed him back down.

"Kyo!" She closed her eyes.

_I need your help... _

**_You finallly admit you can't beat him alone! _**

Haruka opened her eyes for a second to find her Uncle close to Tohru with a knife.

"UNCLE!" _Please! _

**_you're pathetic..._ **

The gravity lifted as markings seared her skin. She gripped the metal arm, the markings giving her the power, and she allowed it.

"You're not strong enough!" He pulled away from Haruka's grip and used his metal leg to kick her across the room.

"HARUKA!" Kyo was aware again, but Haruka wasn't done yet, even though it hurt pretty badly, she couldn't let him kill Tohru and the baby.

"Kyo..." She looked at him.

**_"Haruka..."_**It wasn't the creature's voice, it was a soft one.

_Who are you?_ Haruka asked.

_**"Just charge at your uncle"**_Somehow Haruka trusted the voice and charged, plowing into him, she sent him flying out the window.

She looked out and her Uncle was standing, but he limped away.

Haruka sighed and felt her sudden burst of energy drain out of her, and collapsed on her knees.

"Uncle!" Sakura burst through the door. "Haruka!" She ran to her sister with Kyo.

"That darn-" But blood trickled up her throat, she couldn't speak.

"Thank you" Tohru bowed to Haruka.

"No problem..." Haruka waved. "My uncle is annoying..." She had finally swallowed the blood.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, just a little bruised, no biggie" She waved it off with a smile.

* * *

After he was let go of the hospital and was at home, the first thing he noticed, Haruka's mood shifting. He's been home for two weeks and New Years was coming, but Haruka was very tired and slower then usual, and slept all the time. She even transformed fifteen times for no reason.

"I miss her" Momiji said at school one day when Haruka stayed home. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know..." Sakura looked at the sky.

After he got home, Kyo went to check on her, but she was nowhere to be found, when he reached her room, her blue blankets were stained red. He ran to Shigure.

"Shigure, where's Haruka?" He looked at the man who was watching TV.

"She's not in her room?" He looked at Kyo.

"No" that's when Fuji jumped into the room and meowed quite loudly.

"You know where she is?" Kyo asked her, she meowed again.

"take me to her..." Fuji lead him into the forest and he found her crumpled in pain on the path.

"Kyo..." She looked at him as he picked her up bridal style.

"Why did you try to hide it?" He asked, heading back to the house.

"I didn't want you to worry"

"You stupid girl, you just made me worry even more" Haruka smiled, and started to drift off to sleep, but he wouldn't let her.

"No Haruka, don't sleep" He said softly.

"Kyo, listen..." She looked at him. "I'm so happy to have met you... I wish it could've last longer..." Kyo's eyes widened and tears started to form

"Haruka, don't, you'll survive!" But her breathing slowed and she was gone.

* * *

Yuki payed his respects to Haruka, Sakura did too, A week after her death, and everyone was trying their hardest to live without her.

"She could've lived" Yuki listened to Kyo. "She could've survived this!" He tried to keep himself calm, but it wasn't working. "HARUKA!"

**~The End~ (So you'd think) **

* * *

SWS: Is this trully the end?

Sakura: I don't think it is...

SWS: We'll just have to see keep an eye out for it if I do


	16. Story alert

Hey everyone! The sequel or season is out,

It's called:

Distant Blossoms!

thanks for reading guys!

SWS


End file.
